Darkness Within
by Writergirl118
Summary: A girl from Egypt with a deep grudge against the pharaoh shows up in Domino with a strange weapon and even stranger attitude towards sweet little Yugi. What is her problem and who in the world can lead her away from a path of destruction? (CHAPTER 15 UP)
1. Default Chapter

**Darkness Within**

Note: This is a new thing for me, and it has not really been thought out as much as the others. Prepare yourselves for something that could get pretty weird, and very, very random. I might need your help with this one, so review ASAP with your thoughts, comments and suggestions. I hope you like this!

Disclaimer: Do I look like the kind of person who would own Yu-gi-oh to you? Didn't think so… I can totally claim Fiacha's character, although not her name (anime sweat drop) I got that from Sevenwaters, which is also not mine!

Chapter One: Domino City

**As she stepped out into the light, Fiacha's eyes narrowed from the brightness. That there was a world beyond what she had always known was still difficult to fathom. Those first fourteen years of her life, all a waste. Serving some idiot pharaoh, and waiting for his return. Even when the Ishtar family had left, she had remained behind, in the shadows, believing that nothing was more of an honor than to serve the pharaoh. And look at what that had gotten her. **

"**Fiacha," a voice from in the darkness called. "You should not go. The world up there is not the place that destiny stated you were to live. Have you forgotten the prophecy?"**

**She narrowed her eyes and then looked back into the light. "You know that I could never forget. But I know who is to blame for the doom that is placed over me. I will seek him out and he will end this, or his own end will be met."**

"**Fiacha, it is not wise to threaten the pharaoh so. He is all that this family has."**

**Her hand tightened on the sword in her hand and it radiated a purple aura. "The pharaoh," she spat, "has given us darkness, pain, and a lifetime in his service. I will not stand for this."**

"**Sister… do not leave me here. I… We… need you. You alone can-"**

"**I have forsaken that life! I will not be a pawn in some game of a pharaoh who thinks himself powerful. He shall pay."**

**The man shook his head but did not try to stop his sister. She could, after all, forge a path free of the destiny that bound others. He could not stand in the way of such a force. "Then you know where to go. But heed at least this one warning; before you can defeat this pharaoh, you must first know the pharaoh. No one expects an innocent girl of a high crime such as this one. Be discreet."**

"**You know that I will, brother. And know also that I will win."**

**He shook his head and sighed, stepping forth to embrace his sister for what might be the last time. "Take this with you," he said, handing her a powerful jewel. "I knew that this time would come; it was written in the deep inlays of the prophecy, but that is why they say I am the best at what I do. It holds all my love, and therefore, will be a light to you in the dark. Be careful, little raven."**

"**I will be, but now, I have a plane to catch and a weapon to conceal in shadow. Do not worry, I will send the messenger when the time is right."**

**He nodded and watched as his sister unwittingly stumbled onto the path that he had sought to keep her from. The dark destiny over her was at last coming to claim her, and she would not be stopped. It flowed in her veins to seek the shadow.**

"**Please hand me any keys or other metal items you have, miss." The woman said, waving her through the metal detector. **

**Shadows ringed her sword, hiding it from even the machine. She smiled and accepted her wallet and the precious few things that it held.**

"**We are now preparing to land in Domino, Japan. Please fasten your seatbelts and prepare for the landing."**

**Fiacha clipped the belt around her and stroked the dark weapon that kept her company. Even the pharaoh believed that the millennium items were the only magical creations still around in the present time, but he was wrong. There was a dark sword created by the traitorous sorcerer with his last breath and it was said to contain the darkness that was his essence. She knew her sword; it had chosen her to wield it, she ought to know its secrets, and it had no such soul bound to it. But it did have some sort of shadow magic, and she knew only that it would help her to defeat the pharaoh. That was all she needed to know. **

"**Please claim your luggage at the baggage area and have a wonderful day. Thanks for flying-"**

**But to what she was being thanked for flying was not heard by Fiacha. She was trying to sense the presence of the pharaoh, and it took all of her concentration not to use the mind power to threaten him the moment she sensed him.**

"**I am coming for you," she whispered as she stepped into the glowing city of Domino. "There will be no escape." **

End note: Well? Tell me what you think, and whatever ideas or suggestions you may have. Bye for now, everyone. Stay tuned!

The name Fiacha means "little raven" and this is what her brother calls her. Perhaps it carries more significant meaning...


	2. Meet the Pharaoh

**Darkness Within**

Note: This chapter contains a flashback, written in _**italics**. _Here we go again… please review! Nothing else to say…

Chapter Two: Meet the Pharaoh

"**Hey, Yuge, I'm starved. Let's stop here and eat!"**

"**Joey, you ate just an hour ago."**

"**Has it been dat long? We better hurry, Yuge!"**

**It was him, alright. After following the two boys for ten minutes, she knew that this was the pharaoh's vessel and his little friend. But how to get on the inside… That was another matter.**

**She gently slipped her sword into its place and followed them into the Mexican restaurant with a sigh. **

**Fiacha was already sick and tired of listening to the blonde's rambling and she had "known" him for about ten minutes. Something about him was just so… annoyingly innocent. She read gold in nearly every inch of his aura; he was likely incapable of anything that required sacrifice. So like her brother had been before… No, it was best not to dwell on such things.**

"**And den I really kicked his butt! You remember dat, Yuge?"**

**The little boy nodded and Fiacha slipped into a booth behind theirs with practiced stealth. They wouldn't see her unless she wanted them to.**

"**Hey, what are you staring at?" The blonde asked her suddenly. **

**She stared at him in shocked horror, mouth gaping. "I… well I… you… he… but…" she forced herself to be silent. He was just a silly boy with good eyesight… nothing more. **

"**It was my good looks, wasn't it?" He nudged his friend with a smile. "I told ya I was too good looking for my own good!"**

**Rolling her eyes in disgust, she smiled slyly. "Actually, I was wondering if you had any extra napkins…?"**

"**Sure you were," the blonde said, smiling wider and handing her a napkin. **

**She blinked at it for a moment and then returned to her seat. How had he seen her? She was one with the shadows… she had not wished to be seen. How had he… could he…?**

"**May I take your order?"**

**Jumping about a foot in the air, Fiacha turned her violet eyes on the waiter and grinned as his face went blank and he walked away as if she had never even been there. So she wasn't losing it… Then why…?**

"**I'll take a large taco, three burritos and a large pop… oh, and some nachos, and…"**

**Fiacha stared at her own menu as he ordered everything on it, including seven different desserts and five drinks. Who could stay so skinny and eat so much? **

**Not liking the fact that she could not read this boy, she turned her eyes on the little pharaoh instead. Oh, yes, he looked indeed much like the pharaoh, but he lacked something in the eyes. That soul was clearly not in him at the moment. **

**The waiter who had come by before was busy running into a tree and she laughed coldly. He would be feeling that in the morning, she knew. Closing her eyes, she withdrew the shadows from his mind and let him see the world as it really was again. **

"**Ma'am, you'll need to move now," said a deep voice. **

"**Why?"**

"**Because Mr. Kaiba is here and this is the only table without a paying customer."**

**Tired of her mind games, Fiacha grinned slyly at the man. "Then Mr. Kaiba can feel free to share this booth with me. I am, however, not moving."**

**The man rolled his eyes and muttered into a walkie-talkie of some sort. "You get away with your behavior towards Mr. Kaiba today," he said at last. "But he isn't in this good a mood very often."**

**She just smiled at him and directed her attention back to the boy in the booth beside hers. Squinting, she caught his aura, which appeared to be layered in two. The first was pure light and the other was nearly all darkness. But in that portion a tiny light showed faintly through the gloom. What a sad sight to see.**

"**Joey, I think you're going to eat all the food in this entire place if you don't stop it," he said to the blonde one, who responded by eating another burrito.**

**Should she be friends with the both of them? Should she be closer than that to one of them? How could she get close enough to the pharaoh that she could destroy him?**

"**Why are you still staring?" The blonde asked, sending chewed up food in her direction. **

"**Have you not noticed how disgusting that is?" She retorted, trying to put shadows into his mind, just to prove that she could. **

**Try as she might, his thoughts could not be clouded. What kind of person was this who was not affected by her shadows?**

"**It isn' gross," he said. "It's food!"**

**Blinking at him, she invited herself to sit down at their table. "How on earth do you eat that much?" she asked, feigning curiosity.**

"**I jus' do," he mumbled, moving on to the nachos. **

**She stared and then realized that her head was resting on her hand like that of a romantic girl who was daydreaming. Shakily, she stole a nacho and ate it, trying to distract herself.**

"**Hey, give dat back! Get your own food!"**

"**Oh, shut up. I was getting hungry, watching you eat every ounce of food in this town."**

"**I wouldn't get between Joey and his food if I were you," the little one said kindly, making her sick.**

"**_I _can get between whatever I want to get between," she said in a deadly whisper, feeling deep hatred stir in her heart. **

"**Okay, sorry. It was just a bit of advice."  
**

"**I don't need your advice," she spat, standing up abruptly. Realizing that she could not risk antagonizing herself, she slowly sat back down, running a finger over her sword for comfort.**

"**What's dat?" **

"**What's what?"**

"**Dat thing you're touchin'."**

**He could see her sword? No one could see her sword… no one except…but her brother was in Egypt, and this boy was certainly not him.**

"**It's nothing. Really."**

"**I'm Yugi," the pharaoh's vessel offered politely and suddenly. **

**Taken slightly aback, Fiacha forced a smile. "Fiacha."**

**The blonde nodded, swallowed, and stuck out his hand. "Joey Wheeluh," he proclaimed. **

**She nodded and silently marked that name within her mind. This Joey Wheeler may very well be trouble. **

"**Are you new here?" Yugi asked her.**

"**Yes. I flew in today from Egypt."**

**The boy blinked at her. "No offense, but you're awfully pale to have lived in Egypt."**

**_This is your precious pharaoh's fault. _"My life there is no more; I'd rather not talk about it," she muttered, staring at the table. This boy was different than she expected the pharaoh's vessel to be. Did he not give home to the most arrogant man to ever walk the earth? Why on earth was he so untouched by such a presence?**

"**Ok, Yuge," Joey said, patting his stomach. "Now we can go to da game shop."**

"**Game shop?" Fiacha asked, thinking of the shadow games of the pharaoh. Now they were getting somewhere.**

"**Yeah. We sell mostly Duel Monsters stuff. Have you ever played?"**

**Duel Monsters? That sounded familiar. Wasn't that what the man in Egypt had been talking about when he had given her that strange card?**

"_**You don't look to be from around here, young one. What brings you to my shop?"**_

"_**I am here for my answers, sir. My name is Fiacha, and I used to live underground! Isn't that strange?"**_

"_**Yes… you had best take this, little raven."**_

"_**Hey, that's what my name means! How did you know that?"**_

"_**I know these things, young one. Take this Duel Monsters card; it is linked to your destiny."**_

_**He handed her a thin piece of hard paper with a very beautiful drawing on it. **_

"_**Warrior of Darkness? What's that?"**_

"_**It is the name of this card, little raven, that is all that you need know. Keep it well."**_

"**Fiacha?"**

"**Yes?"**

"**Are you going to come with us?"**

"**Oh… if it isn't too much trouble…"**

"**Nah… Yuge here loves to show people around da shop."**

**And that was how Fiacha found herself forced into a game shop and taught the game of duel monsters, all too close to the shadow games of so many years ago. **

End note: There's chapter two! I hope you liked it. Review ASAP, kay? Catch ya later at chapter 3!


	3. Darkness Approaches

Darkness Within

Note: I hope that you like this story so far, and I do promise to make this chapter much longer. Onward into the darkness, my friends. (also, the underlined font is not a flashback; it is her mind as she is in the Shadows.)

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh, or the Sevenwaters trilogy, from which I stole the wonderful name of Fiacha and its meaning.

Chapter Three: Darkness Approaches

**Fiacha watched intently as the two boys dueled. The creatures were the same as those from the ancient shadow games, she was certain. And she knew also that this boy did have a bit of the pharaoh's attitude and cruelty rubbing off on him; he was efficient in this duel, to the point of recklessness. Indeed he would be a sad loss if she had to destroy the pharaoh completely.**

"**Fiacha, is that move legal?"**

"**Huh?"**

"**Nevuh mind."**

**She shrugged and smiled weakly at him. Something in her was not right when she was around him. It was like the old stories where magicians enchant young women and lure them out of their homes never to be seen again. She scooted away in fear. **

"**What is it? Did I forget to wear deodorant again?"**

"**Umm… I don't know…" She felt better already. No deodorant, no problem. If he smelled, then she knew that he wasn't any charmer. Only… he smelled kind of like… peaches. How strange…**

"**You win, Yuge," Joey declared in an undertone, looking thoughtfully (well, he _looked_ thoughtful) at his Red Eyes. **

"**Good job, Joey. You almost won that one."**

**Fiacha rubbed her arm and stood up quickly. She was beginning to feel… odd. Like a fire was burning inside of her; like only killing the pharaoh could make everything okay again.**

"**Is somethin' wrong, Fiacha?"**

**She groaned and pushed the blonde aside, feeling her own shadows engulf her. She was losing it again, she couldn't control it.**

"**Fiacha?" He touched her shadow-ringed arm in worry.**

**Pain shot through her body at once. He was too… light… too pure. It hurt one of the shadows to be touched by one such as he. **

"**Stop… don't… I…"**

**But it was too late; she was falling into that world of shadows again. What if this time she could not return?**

**It's dark; I should feel at home among these shadows, but I'm scared. Oh, someone, anyone, help. I'm scared to be alone in here! What if I dissolve into the shadows? What if…**

"**Fiacha? I don' know what's goin' on, but I'm gonna try and help you. Just tell me what da problem is."**

**Joey? The enemy was not this boy, but his voice rang too brightly in her mind. It glowed out like a shining beacon against the darkness that was her patron. **

"**Stop! Too bright… too dark… too… too… help me."**

"**You're confusin' me. Is it too dark or too bright?"**

"**I don't know… but it's cold. Hold on… I think I see someone."**

_**Welcome to the shadows, my dear. **_

**Did he speak aloud or did the words come in her mind? She was too dazed to tell. **

"**Who are you?"**

_**I am the only inhabitant of this lonely Shadow Realm, my dear, but the shadows are eager to welcome the first human who is so close to them. It would be well if you gave in to their wishes. Together, neither of us would be lonely, would we, little raven?**_

"**Do not speak my nickname in that way! Only my brother can say such things."**

_**But we of the shadow are closer than that bond. Closer than a blood relation. **_

"**I seek only to destroy the pharaoh. I don't want anything to do with you or this… this… place."**

_**But this place is beautiful, like you are. Come to me, and I will see that you are the queen of this place in no time. The pharaoh will crumble to such an alliance. **_

"**I will not accept help! The task is mine and mine alone! Let me return so that it may be finished!"**

_**What a testy woman. I like them that way.**_

**His nasty hands reached towards me and I did the first thing that came to mind; I called the shadows for help, like always I had done when I was afraid.**

_**He is one of us, we will not harm him. **_

**I screamed in agony and kicked him where it should have hurt most. **

_**The shadows feel no pain, and neither do I.**_

"**Wanna bet?"**

**I forced my will at the shadows. They would keep me safe, I warned, or I would call the one who shone too brightly into this place.**

**And then I was back in the world I had so long called my home. **

"**Fiacha, what was dat?"**

"**That was… the most terrible place that exists."**

"**It looked like da Shadow Realm, but I didn't spend much time dere, so I don' really know."**

"**It… I think it was. Where is the- Yugi?"**

"**He went to find his Grandpa, but I think that'll take a long time. Now tell me what you saw."**

"**I saw… I saw… A terrible man… who was one with the shadows… he did not feel pain… he said… he told me that the shadows wanted to welcome me into their world. I was… scared. But enough of this foolishness. I am going to leave now, and you will not recall this."**

**She stared deep into his brown eyes, trying to get the shadows to engulf this memory in his mind and hide it from him. All she could find were donuts.**

"**Is that all you think about," she accidentally said aloud.**

"**What, donuts? Well… I don' know. I guess I don; really… Hey, don' try an' change da subject!"**

"**Alright, alright. Chill out, I was only asking. Now if you don't mind letting me up, I'm leaving."**

**When he should have hated her, his eyes were soft. Soft like the light she tried always to avoid. The light she longed for.**

"**Do you need somewhere to stay?"**

"**Yes, but it will certainly not-"**

"**Den you stay at my house. It's only da right thing ta do, since you freaked out like dat an' all."**

"**But… I… you… he…"**

**He put his finger to her lips and helped her up. Though he didn't know what it was, he felt something very different when he was around her. It was like a silent cry for help that was constantly hidden from most people. This girl was too far into the darkness, he could tell. But right now… time for a donut or two or three or…**

End note: I think that one was a little longer. I ran out of ideas! That's pretty much a first for me… Oh dear… Review ASAP!


	4. Attack of the Killer Donuts not

**Darkness Within**

Note: 5 reviews… it's a start, and a good one at that. R&R please! Now… what shall happen to Fiacha in this chapter…

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-gi-oh or McDonalds!

Chapter 4: Attack of the Killer Donuts (just kidding, couldn't think of a good title!)

**After Joey had eaten his fair share of donuts, and his mind was operating somewhat well, he sat down to think about Fiacha. Something weird was going on, and he didn't want to be the last one to figure it out. He was too used to that feeling.**

**Fiacha was still laying where she'd fallen asleep the night before, on the couch, wearing a large t-shirt of his with her jeans. She had been very, very opposed to that idea, but in the end she caved out of sheer sleepiness, and that face that her former outfit had been too uncomfortable. Maybe he should have saved her something to eat. He was already hungry again, though, so he resolved to take her out for breakfast and then get her to tell him what was going on. **

"**Oh…" she groaned, rolling over. "Please… no… I'm too young… don't make me do this, papa. I don't wanna be a tomb keeper anymore. Please don't touch me with that needle, papa. Please don't…" she screamed out in her sleep, no doubt reliving some horror in her past. **

**Joey stared. Tomb keeper? Hadn't that Marik guy said he had been a tomb keeper?**

"**No… It's so bright and pretty up there. Don't make me go back inside, papa. Can't the Ishtar family come back now?"**

**Now he was sure that she had something to do with Marik, but he didn't want to believe it. He liked Fiacha; she was different from other girls. She didn't judge him on his brains, which was a very good thing indeed.**

"**But… it would too change things! Don't talk like that, Dolan. If they had never left… the stupid pharaoh wouldn't need me… I could leave. But I'm not blaming them; they were…" she trailed off and rolled over, suddenly flailing madly. "Please! Let me out, let me out! You know I will fail, papa. Let me out! Don't leave me alone in… the… dark." With the last word she shot up, eyes wide with terror. **

"**Stay back you- Oh… Hi." She looked very dazed, as people who have just woken up often do, but also very scared. "I'm sorry… I just… I've had a nightmare."**

**Trying to make sense of it all, Joey just nodded. "I… are you hungry or anything?"**

**Fiacha blinked a few times and then looked down at the t-shirt, blushing. "I guess so. I think I need a minute alone, though, Joey."**

**Joey shrugged and left, leaving Fiacha to sigh and think back on her dreams. She had been revisiting her days of trial, to insure that she was worthy of service to the pharaoh. She had dreamed it out of order, for the ordeal she had taken, a long fortnight in the darkness, alone and without food or drink, had come before the actual hardest part; the tattoos that marked her as a tomb keeper.**

**Every one of them wore a marking that told the meaning of their name, and the nature of their service, and of their qualities. It was but a little strip on her arm, but the details were intricate and it had taken several hours of being prodded with a needle to complete. She envied her brother, who had few things to be told of him, and had a very small band around his wrist. He had been brave, and not cried out. **

**She reached into her bag and pulled out the necklace her brother had given to her, slipping it over her head. Next she pulled out her dress, not worn since the day she had left. She had weaved and embroidered it with her own two hands, and it was still the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. The color was the same dull cream as any other, but the markings were carefully stitched around the hem, neckline, and on the ends of both sleeves. The hem told of the prophecy, the neckline of her ordeal, and one sleeve held her name meaning, the other her hopes and dreams. She had shown no one that sleeve, for fear of getting in trouble. She had dreamed of leaving the temple behind and seeking love and revenge. Now that she was living it, it no longer seemed so great.**

"**Oh, brother, if only you were here to guide me. What do I do about this boy? Why do I feel so… strange?"**

"**Fiacha? Da restaurants are all gonna get busy if you don' hurry!"**

**She sighed and threw on the dress without another thought. It was her own, and in every stitch was her story, her hopes, her thoughts, and the love she had for her brother, if no one else. It would guide her. **

"**Wow… dat's a nice dress. You look… good."**

**Blushing and then feeling ashamed of it, she nodded. "Would you believe that I made it myself?"**

"**Really?"**

"**Yes. A long time ago, at home."**

"**Oh. Do you miss your family?"**

"**Not really. My father was very caught up in his… job, and my mother died giving birth to me. I miss only my brother. He tried so hard to protect me."**

"**From what?"**

**That was too many questions, even from this slightly slow boy. Something was up. Was it possible that she had cried out in her sleep?**

"**From… life. From anything that was a threat. I'm starved… let's hurry!" She had hoped to distract him with this mention of food, and it worked very well. He ran off ahead, flying into a restaurant that had some sort of yellow arches at its front. **

**She stepped cautiously into the place, feeling a strange pulse from within it. Looking around, she saw someone that she could not have missed if you showed her all the people in the world; Marik Ishtar.**

"**You," she whispered under her breath, feeling his gaze upon her. He always made her so nervous, with his dark ways and the task that had been his. **

"**Fiacha, I never thought I'd see you anywhere but in those musty temples."**

"**So then… you gave the pharaoh his message?"**

"**Yes, and now I am free."**

"**How lucky you are, to be truly free."**

"**You have grown since last I saw you, little raven. I can sense darkness around you. You are here for revenge on the pharaoh, aren't you? I would not advise such a path."**

"**You, Marik, were too weak to win, but I am not. I have a strategy much better than yours."**

"**Oh? And is that to date his closest friend so that you can learn secrets about him?"**

"**I am not dating Joey!"**

"**That's not what it looks like to me. Goodbye, little raven. It would be wise of you to heed my advice."**

**Seeing Joey's stare, Fiacha shrugged and went to help him with the tray.**

"**You know dat guy?" he asked, shoving a pancake into his mouth and swallowing it in one motion.**

"**Yeah, we grew up in the same place."**

"**Marik grew up as a gate keeper, secluded from other people. Are you saying that you were the same?"**

"**How did you know that? Oh…" Suddenly, that offhand comment hit her. He had involved Joey in his plan to destroy the pharaoh as well. "It's not that I lied, Joey. It was a dark past, and it has to be hidden, or they can find me again. Please don't tell anyone, not even Yugi." Especially not Yugi. If he knew of that, the pharaoh, even with his damaged mind, would make sense of it. He could not be warned.**

"**Da last tomb keeper I met wanted to kill Yuge, or somethin like dat. How am I supposed to trust you?"**

"**I… I guess I can't give you a reason, except that I am only trying to protect myself and my family. I have no interest in hurting your Yugi."**

**The last sentence was not spoken like a friend, it was said like a tomb keeper. She looked into Joey's eyes and still could not find hatred. Why would he not hate her? Again, she tried to overshadow his thoughts, but found this time a bright light that rejected her darkness. His aura pulsed, and she backed away as the darkness retreats from light.**

"**What?"**

"**You… you're…"**

_**A woman lost in darkness will emerge to return to the pharaoh his memory. Many things will test her, but she must not fail. In order to unlock his mind, she must first listen to her heart. Along the way she will be faced with both allies and enemies; one of darkness like her own, one who is nearer the pharaoh than anyone, and one who is pure as the light of the sun. Her path is not bound by fate, and so much hangs in the balance here. The future is in her dark hands.**_

"**The one of light," she whispered. The prophecy did not tell if he was to be friend or foe, but how could light and dark coexist. Did this mean she had to get rid of Joey?**

"**What are you talkin' about?"**

"**Nothing, Joey, just a daydream. Can you promise to keep my secret?"**

"**I guess I will for now, but if you try an' hurt Yuge, den you aren't ant friend of mine."**

"**Alright. Thank you, Joey."**

**She bit her lip nervously. What if… what if the pharaoh would not release her family from his service? Until just then, she'd always imagined threatening him and getting her way, but Joey was an undecided factor. His interference could change things. But she had to get inside, first. She had to be friends with little Yugi and all of his friends to get close to the pharaoh. But not too close… especially not to Joey. **

_**Shadows, help me to see my path clearly again. The light blinds my view.**_

**At once she was consumed in purpose, more shadow than girl, and Joey was nothing but a tool. This way was much easier.**

"**Now why don't we go and see Yugi," she said, smiling at the blonde who shrugged and led the way, sensing the change but knowing not what it meant. **

End note: dun dun dun… What comes next for Yugi and Yami? Is Fiacha's chosen path the right one, and is Joey friend or foe? Review ASAP!


	5. Confrontation of the Dark Ones

**Darkness Within **

Note: Don't yell at me, I have a reason for not posting… I'm just not telling you! Sorry for the delay, but here's the next, thrilling chapter. I hope the twist is something you weren't expecting. What does that mean? R&R and you'll find out!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh.

Chapter Five: Confrontation of the Dark Ones

"**So, Yugi, what exactly _is _the millennium puzzle?"**

**Fiacha was sitting on a picnic blanket, watching Joey devour everything in sight, and trying to get information on the pharaoh from Yugi. Her eyes were dull and black, but the boy did not seem to notice. **

"**Well..." **

**He went into a long, complicated explanation of Egypt and the wonderful pharaoh and what not. No doubt the pharaoh himself had fed him these false pretences. The pharaoh had been a reckless, foolhardy man, though a great and respected leader. **

_**It doesn't have to end like this, little raven. **_

"**Did you hear that?"**

"**No. But, as I was saying, the pharaoh…"**

**How much more boring could a person be? And what was that voice?**

_**Your vision is blinded. Open the eyes of your heart, raven, and do not let yourself be used any longer.**_

_**Used? I'm not being used. The shadows seek only to-**_

**_Use you for their ill purpose. The darkness has but one true master. As long as you do not have the light to help you, you will always be a toy to him. The darkness will heed only those who follow their hearts, or those who are one with it, like the dark one is. You should not be that way._**

_**I don't know what you're talking about. I am seeing very clearly.**_

_**No, Fiacha, you are blinded by the one they call Marik. The one of shadow, he controls you now. You think that you see clearly, but in truth you see nothing but what he wants to be seen. We will help you. Look now and you will see what your heart sees.**_

**She blinked and looked up. There were no pulsing auras or prophecies in this world of clear, romantic joy. Little Yugi was just a happy boy with a legacy on his shoulder, and the grass was not an itchy nuisance. And Joey…**

**He seemed to glow, but not with an aura. With a strange feeling that set her heart to beating faster and made her want very badly to reach out and touch his cheek. It was as if the sun was out only so that she could see him. **

_**What spell is this?**_

_**This is the first time you have truly seen Joey as you would were you not shrouded in this darkness. If you let yourself, you could break free of the fate that Marik set for you. You do not have to die in the shadows as his slave. GET RID OF THE SWORD, AND GO FORTH TO HIM. DEFEAT HIM, WITH THE HELP OF THE LIGHT. HE WILL HELP YOU TO SEE THROUGH THE CLOUDS IN YOUR MIND.**_

**Could it be true? Was she seeing through some kind of dark haze that made everyone an enemy? Was she being used? **

"**Hey, Fiacha, look at dat!"**

**In the sky was a flock of ravens flying towards the sun. _Fly with us, Fiacha. Change your destiny, _they seemed to call. **

**She glanced at Joey, once again seeing him in the way that she always did. He was only going to get in the way of her revenge. She couldn't… but… Which way was right? **

_**Are we having doubts, my dear? **_

_**You! The man from the shadows!**_

_**Go on, kill the pharaoh. We've waited long enough. **_

**Yes, she should challenge the pharaoh now. She was here for her revenge. That made sense.**

"**Pharaoh, stop hiding behind this boy. Show yourself."**

**Yugi stepped back in astonishment as the girl threw him back into a terrible, dark place. It was what he had imagined the Shadow Realm to be. **

"**Would you have him suffer for you, pharaoh?"**

"**Leave Yugi out of this."**

"**Fine by me."**

"**You promised me you wouldn' hurt Yuge!" Joey cried out in aguish. **

"**And you trusted me? You are more of a fool than a thought you were."**

_**No. This is not what I want. I see it now. The pharaoh should have his memories back, and I should not have done that. Joey was… the first person who refused to hate me. And now I've ruined it. No… Marik has ruined it.**_

_**DESTROY THE PHAROAH!**_

**Fiacha fell to her knees, mouth open as if screaming but with no sound.**

"**The shadows… are…" she rasped, seeming to choke on her words.**

_**DESTROY THE PHAROH!**_

**Tears streamed from her eyes. It was so dark in her mind, and so cold. She could scarcely remember who she was, what she was doing. Is that how the pharaoh felt?**

"**Pharaoh," she choked, hoping that he would come closer. "You…have… no…memories. That…must… be…hard. I… I can't… fight… this. The… darkness…marked…me… from birth. He… clouded my mind… can't… I just want to see everything as it truly is. Can… no one… help… me?"**

**Yami knelt down beside the young woman, who cried out in fear and jerked away. "No… no closer. Not… myself. Can't… control…"**

"**Marik. It's him, isn't it?"**

**She managed to nod, slowly losing her memories as Marik ripped through her mind in a desperate attempt to regain his control, tearing away at her memories of love and of her brother. **

_**Now for Wheeler.**_

_**No!**_

_**Let it go, my dear. **_

**Joey's smiling face faded from her mind, but she tried desperately to hold on. He was the only bright thing left in there. Without that, she would be alone in the dark. Pain seared through her as Marik tore away everything as if to punish her, and suddenly, there wasn't any reason to hold on. She was beaten. **

Now we're going to go to Fiacha's POV to show how she sees these events, and what is happening to her mind

**The blonde one looks familiar, but I can't distinguish faces anymore. Only that voice… those eyes. Tearing up my mind, I know. But what was there to be lost?**

"**Fiacha?"**

**He is talking to me, I think, but who is he. He is very cute. Such deep, brown eyes. I think I'm blushing. Do I know him? Oh, please say I know him!**

"**Can you hear me, Fiacha?"**

"**Yes," I gasp. **

"**You were talkin' to Yuge. What were you gonna say?"**

**Yuge? Who on earth is Yuge? "Who is Yuge? Who are you?"**

**They stare at me as if I am insane, which, of course, I am. I seem to recall this blonde boy, but I don't know who he is. Is he my boyfriend?**

_**The pharaoh, my dear. I'm sorry that you are hurt, my sweet Fiacha, but it will all be better when you destroy the pharaoh.**_

**All at once, images rush at me. This pharaoh has made people suffer, it would seem. But should one listen to a voice in their head?**

_**Do you not know me? Oh, my love, I am injured by this. It is I, Marik, your soul mate.**_

**Hmm… if he mattered so, would I not know him? Why does that name make me want to scream? Why can he hear my thoughts? **

_**I'll help you. Just destroy the pharaoh for me, and you will remember.**_

**I turn to look at the cute boy again. "Who is the pharaoh?" I ask.**

"**I am," says the weird looking guy with really pointy hair. He is not cute. I hope that I do not know him.**

"**And why is it that the voice in my head wants you destroyed?"**

**He raises his eyebrows and looks at the blonde, who kneels down next to me. I blush and smile weakly at him, wishing I knew who I was. **

"**Fiacha, are you okay?"**

"**Is that my name?"**

**So little remains in my mind, nothing but darkness, shadows and the voice that says it loves me. It would be nice to be loved. **

"**I think Marik has erased her memories somehow, trying to get her to blindly do what he says."**

"**The darkness must be fought off," I whisper to the one called pharaoh, though I know not why. **

"**What?"**

"**I don't know why I said it."**

"**What are we gonna do, Yuge?"**

"**I don't know, Joey. I'm not sure that she can recover from-"**

"**No! Fiacha is gonna be fine. She'll recovuh right away, just you wait." He turns to me, brown eyes deep with worry. "You know who I am, don't you?"**

**I want to tell him that I do, but I can't. I don't. "I'm sorry… no. You seem… familiar… as if… as if… I had known you, but I… but… I don't know."**

"**We bettuh get her to da hospital, Yuge."**

"**No. Let me see if the puzzle can help."**

"**If you're goin in dere, so am I."**

"**I will try to bring you."**

**I do not know what they are saying, so I stare at this Joey person intently. He is very cute. **

**Where they end up, there is only darkness and vague, unclear images of the last few minutes, slowing fading into the dark as if there was no room for them.**

"**Are you sure dis is it, Yuge? I thought she had more goin' on up here den dis."**

"**She did, Joey, before Marik did whatever he did. Now… I'm not so sure she'll ever be the same. This looks bad… it looks like…" He was going to say his mind, but decided against it. **

"**So, pharaoh, you would even invade this girl's broken mind? How low can you stoop?"**

"**No lower than you. What have you done to her, Marik?"**

"**I tried to erase her memories of Wheeler, because he was getting in the way of my plan. But she would not let go, not bend to my will. Her fight bore a heavy price, it seems."**

"**You give her back her mind right now, Marik! You did dis tuh Mai, and I'm not letting you do it again."**

"**Oh, but I already am."**

**He smiled and spread his arms, showing them a fallen figure, dressed in an Egyptian dress. He pulled her up and forced her to look into his eyes. "Who are these too, my dear?"**

**She glanced at them, showing no recognition, and shrugged. "I don't know. More voices to fill my mind?"**

"**No, my dear. These men are here to take me away from you. You don't want to lose me, do you, Fiacha?"**

**She blinked a few times, but didn't say anything. **

"**You stop messin' with her right now Marik!"**

**He smiled even broader. "Would it hurt you, Wheeler, if she loved someone else? If she didn't fall for your little sweet act?"**

"**Leave her alone! Don't you dare mess her mind up dat bad!"**

**Marik laughed and pulled the lost girl's lips to his, kissing her deeply for a long time. She just hung there, lost, letting him kiss her as if it was nothing at all.**

"**Fiacha, you aren't gonna take dat, are you? Can't you see dat he's just toyin' with you?"**

"**Joey, she doesn't remember who you are. If I'm right, the only thing she can even fathom in her mind is what Marik puts there, and it's not going to be that you are a wonderful person. He's likely making her think-"**

"**Stop it, Yuge. She wouldn' let him do dat tuh her. Somewhere in here, she's keeping her mind safe. I know she is."**

**Yami stared at Joey, sure that he had seen a gold light for a moment, surrounding the blonde. Maybe… "Fight the darkness! Joey, she needs you now. I don't know why or how, but I think you're the key!"**

"**Huh? Dat doesn't even make sense. I ain't a key."**

"**Well, Wheeler, what do you plan to do? Fight me out? I don't think that she would appreciate that much. I'm the only person that cares about her, after all." He smiled sardonically and brushed her pale cheek. Her eyes were wide and shadowed, but they still managed to look absorbed and passionate when she looked at him. As if she couldn't see anything else. **

"**Dat's low, Marik. She can't even see us, can she?"**

"**She's sees you, but she doesn't know or care who you are. She's mine now, Wheeler. The two of us can walk the Shadow Realm together for eternity."**

**Joey charged at him, thinking to beat him to a pulp, but he was stopped by a wall of shadows. **

"**Amazing, isn't it? She can make them take a solid form, or hide her. Very useful talents."**

"**Is dat all she is ta you? Useful?"**

**He put his hands on the shadow wall and looked at Fiacha, still standing blankly, wrapped in Marik's embrace. "He doesn't really care about ya, Fiacha. He's just tryin' to hurt Yuge, or somethin' like dat. Me an' Yuge can help ya, really. I don't want to see ya like dis anymore."**

**The blank eyes flashed for a minute, as if contemplating the idea, but they went dark again as Marik kissed her. **

"**She is weak to displays of affection, this one. It doesn't take much at all to overcome her feeble resistance to what I would have her believe."**

"**Keep trying, Joey!" Yami called, thinking hard. Fiacha was a lonely girl, despite all that she tried to be. She wanted to be cared for. Marik was using that against her, but maybe… "Tell her, Joey! Tell her now!"**

"**What? Say dat in front of _him_? Are you crazy? She can't even hear me!"**

"**You know that isn't true. If you don't want to tell her, find a way to let her know, Joey. Trust me!"**

**He shook his head and pounded a fist on the wall, trying to break it down to reach her. This was like what had happened to Mai, only worse. She was almost doing it to herself. **

"**When we get through this, Fiacha, you are gonna tell me everything so dat I understand."**

"**That could take a while," Marik noted dryly. He was letting him try. It was very amusing, and it would never work. He was too charming, too powerful. Let Wheeler try to bring her mind back.**

"**Fiacha… you remember when I took you out tuh breakfast? An' I was askin' all kinds a questions? That was because I heard you talking in ya sleep, about tomb keepers an' Egypt an' all that. I was afraid… afraid dat you were like _him_. But I knew dat wasn' right. You're da girl who laughed at my attack on my food. No one's ever done dat before."**

**She blinked, looking between the two of them. It just didn't register. She couldn't remember who she was or who they were. Except for him, the one who said he loved her. Soul mates, he'd said. But… he'd also told her that no one else cared. Then why was this person trying so hard to reach her?**

_**Don't listen to him, my love. He only wants to tear us apart to save the pharaoh. He's just the pharaoh's little lapdog. **_

_**But… he looks… familiar. And… glowy."**_

_**Don't let them win. Don't let them tear us apart. Kiss me again.**_

**She wasn't so sure about that, but it was hard not to oblige with his arms around her. Besides… he obviously loved her. And anyone who wanted to get between her and her true love must pay.**

End note: MWAHAHAHA! Cliffie! So… review, tell me what you think, and what you think/want to happen, and I'll get chapter 6 up here pronto. And what is it that Yami wants Joey to tell her? Could it be… that he's out of donuts and needs her to buy him more? LOL! I'm still not over the donut joke. I'm gonna shut up now. Just review!


	6. The nameless chapter

**Darkness Within **

Note: Okay, chapter 6. R&R, ya'll. Here we go…

Disclaimer: If I owned Yu-gi-oh, Joey would be the main character and Mai would've married the casino guy. As you can see, that is not the case, so, clearly, I don't own Yu-gi-oh.

Chapter Six:

**Joey banged his head against the wall of shadows, earning a sharp jab of pain. To his surprise, the thin wisp of a girl was walking towards him, away from Marik, who looked mildly troubled.**

"**Fiacha?"**

**The shadows cleared to admit her, and she leaned close to him, scrutinizing his features. "Who are you that you think this is your place to be? Who are you that barges into my mind?"**

"**Don't give me dat. Marik is da one dat did dis to ya. If it wasn' for him, we'd all be at a picnic right now."**

**She blinked, seeming to register something inside of her. In the darkness that was her mind, an unclear image emerged. It was him, but with the sun streaming around him so crazily that he looked even more attractive than usual. Is that how she saw him?**

"**Joey," she whispered, as if unsure that she was right.**

"**Yeah. I knew you could do it!"**

**She shook her head and glanced back at Marik fearfully. "He'll take it away again, Joey. I'm not strong enough."**

"**Don' say dat, you might start believin' it."**

**The shadows wrapped in front of Marik now, as Fiacha tried to bide her time. "I'm not strong enough, but that doesn't mean I'm letting you two get hurt. Get out of here, and run. He'll likely send me after you, and then… do whatever it takes to save the pharaoh."**

"**Don' talk like dat. I'm not goin' anywhere without you."**

"**FIACHA! DESTROY THE PHARAOH!"**

**Her mouth twisted into a weak smile. "If you're so powerful, Marik, do it yourself. If you _love _me so much, you'll spare me the trouble."**

"**How dare you defy me! You have nothing left of your mind but shadows and still you try to defy me?"**

**This time her smile was genuine. "That doesn't matter. I know enough to know that you are nothing more than a slimy ghost with a mean temper. You're only solid in my mind."**

**He smiled back at her and waved his hand, cutting through her mind once again. "I should have known better than to just erase your memories; I should have changed them!"**

**Joey's sweet smile twisted into a smirk in her mind, his eyes full of ill intent. The enemy. **

"**I don' look like dat!" Joey said in an outrage. **

**Fiacha pressed a hand to her temple and swayed. She groaned and pitched forward, and without a thought Joey reached out to catch her. Squinting as if staring at the sun, she blinked rapidly. **

**The prophecy flashed into her mind and she realized that darkness was the enemy, not Joey. She could see clearly, and it was amazing. **

"**I command you to destroy the pharaoh," Marik said, tiring of his games and using his powers to seize her mind completely. Or at least, he tried.**

"**Sorry, hun, but I'm afraid darkness can't touch the pure hearted."**

"**I hope you don't mean yourself."**

"**Of course not. I meant Joey."**

**She stood up shakily, opened her mouth as if to yell at him, and then collapsed, fainting for good this time. **

"**You see what ya did, Marik?"**

"**You're right, she was a very useless mind slave, prophecy or no. I think that her mind would do better to feed the shadows."**

"**No, not dat horrible place. Anything but dat."**

"**What could you offer me to change my mind, Wheeler? A pretty little card? I think not."**

**He had to do something. Anything. But… what could he do. There was one thing…**

"**Take me instead!"**

**Marik laughed and thought it over. It would be fun to see her face when she realized that Wheeler had sacrificed himself for her. And without him, she didn't stand a chance of beating his power. **

"**Alright, Wheeler. It makes no difference to me whose mind I feed to the shadows this day."**

**Joey hugged Fiacha to his chest, and kissed her forehead. "Promise dat you'll leave her alone!"**

**Marik shrugged. "She's useless. There are others who could handle the pharaoh." **

**Fiacha stirred, startled to be held. "Joey, what's going on?" She looked around her and it didn't take long to figure it out. "No! You can't do that, Joey."**

**He smiled, not looking afraid in the least. "Don't worry about me, Fiacha. Go with Yuge an' get outta here."**

"**But, Joey. I'm not worth it. I'm just a lost little girl who doesn't know which way is up."**

"**One more thing, Marik," Joey said, as if he didn't hear her argument at all. "Give her back her memories."**

**He shrugged and restored the girl's mind. He could redo it later if he needed to, and this was too much fun to miss. Foolish Wheeler. **

"**Den go ahead."**

**Fiacha's eyes streamed with tears as Joey stood up, waiting to lose his mind to darkness. "Joey! No, Joey. Don't do this for me. I'll fare better in the shadows, really. I'm used to it. Just don't leave me!"**

"**I have to. It's da only way."**

**And then he was gone.**

End note: Oh, I'm so terrible. Poor Joey! Oh well, can't ignore the plot, after all. Review but don't yell at me too much!


	7. Truly See

**Darkness Within **

Note: Yes, I am evil. Poor, poor Joey… sob What's going to happen to him, I wonder?

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh, but…. I'm very happy to take credit for my fab storyline! does dance before regaining dignity Uh, here ya go.

Chapter Seven: Truly See

**Fiacha rested her head on Joey's chest and shook with terrible, gut wrenching sobs. It wasn't the pharaoh who had taken everything from her, it was Marik. She picked up her sword and nearly threw it into a tree, but she knew that it would only use another if she left it. And there was only one way to destroy it. **

"**Pharaoh," she whispered, not even turning to see if he was still there. He would be. "Don't follow me. I'm going to fix this."**

**She knelt down and kissed Joey on the lips, feeling sad that the first time she really saw him, he was hurt because of her. "Don't worry, Joey. Marik is going to pay for this," she whispered into his ear. Then she gently put his head down and stormed off to find Marik. **

**Meanwhile in the Shadow Realm…**

"**It sure is c-c-cold in here," Joey mumbled, wondering how long he had before he lost his mind. Maybe he should have listened to Yugi and told her. At least she was safe. **

"**How could you?" **

"**Fiacha?"**

**There she was, standing right in front of him. He could tell her! "How did ya get here? How?"**

"**Why did you leave me all alone, Joey?"**

"**But I had to. I did it to save you."**

"**And then what? I was supposed to thank you? I hate you, Joey."**

**No, she couldn't. "But… Fiacha. I-"**

"**I don't want your excuses! You can die for all I care!"**

**No. Fiacha didn't yell at people like that. If she were really there, she wouldn't be yelling. **

"**This isn' real."**

"**And now you don't even believe me?"**

"**You aren' Fiacha. I don' have to listen to you."**

**He stood up and walked away, whistling a tune, while secretly losing heart. He'd saved Fiacha, but at what price? **

"**Joey… why aren't you here anymore?" **

**Serenity. It couldn't be. It wasn't real.**

"**I need you, big brother. Now the only person I have is Seto."**

"**Kaiba? No, anything but-"**

"**It's true, Wheeler. We're all better off without you. I mean, look at the girl you saved. She and Duke are having a wonderful time."**

"**What? No way!"**

"**Why don't you turn around and see it for yourself?"**

**He couldn't take this. He wasn't strong enough. What kind of mess had he worked his way into now? **

**She closed her eyes and held the sword above her head. "I call upon the Shadow sword to take me to the domain of Marik! I have a deal to make!"**

**The "deal" was really to get rid of him for good, but what did that matter. What he didn't know was about to hurt him.**

**She felt as if she was on a roller coaster, only much, much worse. "So you couldn't stay away, could you, my dear?"**

**He was going to pay for what he'd done. "Where is Joey?"**

"**You want to see him, go ahead and take a look." He pointed to a crumbled figure on the "ground" clutching his legs and muttering to himself.**

"**Joey?"**

"**Not real… not real… not real… not real," he muttered, closing his eyes.**

"**No, Joey, I'm real. I'm here."**

"**Your just one of Marik's tricks," he said, standing up. "And I'm sick of it!"**

**He punched her in the face and she fell down, surprised. "Wow. That really, really would have been a good trick on Marik's illusions," she muttered through a bloody nose. "But for me, it just hurt."**

**She grinned weakly and picked up the shadow sword. "A real sword can't hurt you, but the worst pain in the world is betrayal." She thrust upward, trying to stab the spirit with her magical sword. He stepped aside and punched her in the back, slamming her into the "ground".**

**Joey looked very confused, and just stared in amazement. "Fiacha, is dat really you?"**

**She grunted in response, trying to stand up. Her back was really going to hurt in the morning. "Give it up," Marik said. "You can't possibly win."**

"**Wanna… bet?" She rammed the sword into him hard, and he fell over. "The shadows want to devour power. You, Marik, are the most power that they will ever get."  
**

"**No!" he yelled, reaching out to grab her arm as he disappeared. "If I'm going, so are you!"**

**She smiled and pushed him back, leaving the sword in his disappearing hands. "Buh bye."**

**Joey blinked at her. "You really put a dent in my hero act, ya know."**

**Fiacha actually giggled a real, girly giggle. "I know, Joey," she said, throwing herself into his arms. He grinned and stroked her hair. "You're still a hero, honest. But I couldn't let you stay here because of me."**

"**Serenity and Kaiba aren't… you know, are dey?"**

"**Who and who?"**

"**Oh yeah, you don't know dem. As soon as we get back, you're gonna meet the gang."**

**She blushed and nodded, then realized that she didn't know how to get back. "Oops. One_ little _problem. I have no idea how to get out of here."**

"**You what!"**

"**Well, um… I got here using the Shadow sword and my shadow powers, but I don't know if I can-"**

"**Need some help?"**

"**Yuge!"**

**Yami shook his head, but knew that Joey would insist on calling him "Yuge" no matter how many times he told him that he was not Yugi. "I think I have the solution."**

**Fiacha blushed again and hugged Joey. He was the nicest guy she'd ever met. Not that she'd met a lot of guys, but still. He was… Joey. "Then what are we waiting for?"**

"**You told her, then, Joey?"**

"**Told me what?"**

"**Oh, nothing," Yami said, using the puzzle to take them home. **

**Later that night, Joey took her to Yugi's house to meet all of his other friends. Standing in the shop were four people she didn't know. Two girls, both with brown hair, and two guys, one with a brown-triangle hair and the other with a black ponytail and piercing green. **

"**Hey guys, dis is Fiacha," he said proudly, indicating the scared, violet eyed girl. **

"**Hi, I'm Tristan!" said the triangle haired one, shaking her hand for a _very _long time. When she finally reclaimed her hand, thanks to Joey's glare, the two girls laughed.**

"**I'm Tea," the one with darker, shorter hair said with a smile. "And don't worry about Tristan… he's mostly harmless." **

"**I wasn't worried," she said with a smile at Joey. The light was catching his hair very, very well at that angle. She blushed.**

"**I'm Joey's sister, Serenity," the other girl said, sticking out her hand. "And while he isn't paying attention, I'm also dating a really cute guy named Seto, who he hates, so make sure not to mention him at all. There, now we're officially friends."**

**Fiacha smiled and glanced at the black-haired boy with interest. He was very quiet. "Um… hi!" she offered, smiling at him.**

"**Please no more for the fan club," he muttered as three pompom waving girls screamed something indistinct behind him. "I'm-"**

"**DUKE DUKE, HE'S OUR MAN…" the girls shouted.**

"**Duke," he finished with a cringe. "Do they ever give up?"**

**Fiacha edged nervously away from the door as if the screaming girls would stampede her to get to Duke. **

"**I'd assume not," Fiacha noted dully, not the least interested in the horrible "every girl loves me" act of Duke's. If so many people cared about _her_… she'd never have a reason to be bitter or filled with hate ever again. **

"**So, Serenity, how are ya?" Joey questioned, giving her a glare that said "if you're goin' out wit Kaiba, I'll kill 'im."**

**Smiling, Serenity shrugged. "I'm fine. But tell us Joey… where'd you meet Fiacha?"**

**Tristan smiled. "Yeah, where'd you find a girl stupid enough to fall for you?"**

**Joey bopped Tristan on the head and Fiacha froze. Fall for him? Whoever had said…? But was it obvious? Did she just radiate with joy whenever he looked at her? **

"**Hey, don't be so tense! Tristan's just kidding around. We all know that no one like _you_ would ever like… Oh my gosh! You do!"**

**She turned crimson. "What? I… well… he… we…but…"**

"**Oh… my… gosh. _You _like my brother? Oh my gosh, that's… Well that's perfect! Now I can totally give him a hard time if he tries to press me about Seto!" Serenity hugged her and then rushed off, presumably to tell this Seto person that her brother was now being forced into accepting their relationship. Somehow, she didn't think he'd much care.**

"**Okay… so, how have you been?" she tried, wanting to change the subject. **

"**I've always wanted someone to like him, just so I could ask them what it's like. Okay, first, what do you like about him?"**

**Fiacha blinked. "Er… well… he's… nice?" she attempted. Why did she like him? How was she supposed to know?**

"**You don't have the slightest idea, do you?" said a cold voice from the doorway. Suddenly, Fiacha felt the need to hide somewhere. **

"**Seto!" Serenity squealed, throwing her arms around the newcomer. "That was fast."**

"**It happens when you own a jet, and a helicopter and a limo and… Never mind. So, how's my girl?"**

**And as those cool blue eyes looked at Serenity, they were suddenly warm and passionate. Amazing, what this emotion called love did to people. **

"**Whatcha thinkin' about?" Joey asked, whispering in her ear and making her heart lurch. **

"**Oh… nothing. Just-"**

"**Kaiba! What are you doing here?" Joey yelled indignantly as he noticed his sister's boyfriend. **

"**Joey," Serenity warned. "He's my boyfriend. Can't you just try to-"**

"**Get away from my sistuh! Now! I want you outta here!"**

**Fiacha timidly grabbed his sleeve. "Um, Joey-"**

"**What?" He yelled, as if very enraged to be interrupted in the breaking of his sister's heart.**

**She backed away and said nothing. Joey's eyes softened. "I'm sorry. I was just mad at Kaiba, that's all." He smiled and brushed her arm softly. "But I guess you were gonna tell me to lay off 'em cause they like each other, right?"**

**Fiacha nodded and swallowed her fear. The last time someone had yelled at her in that way… She ran her index finger over the raised scar on her shoulder, concealed as always by long sleeves. Glass was a scary object, that much she knew, but it was the anger that did the real damage. What if…?**

"**I think I can chill for a little bit, but da first time you say anything dat I don' like, Kaiba, you're outta here. Deal?"**

"**I-" Serenity stepped lightly on his foot. "Deal," he grunted, kissing Serenity's hand. Joey stepped forward, but a pale hand held him back.**

"**They deserve a moment, Joey."**

**Tea was looking at the two of them with clear envy. It was really obvious that she wanted to fall in love, or maybe even that she already was. It was more a matter of… with who and how they reacted. **

**So they all ended up watching a movie on Yugi's tiny little TV. Mostly, though, Kaiba watched Serenity and she watched him watch her. It was kind of sickening, in a romantic way. Fiacha felt Joey's hand reach for hers and twined her fingers in his. Whether it had been spoken or not, there was now clearly something between them. She should have been thrilled, but something was nagging at the corner of her mind, a sort of foreboding, the tiniest thing out of place. But what?**

End note: Aw… they're so cute. Don't you love a good romance? Unfortunately, I don't think the adventures are quite finished. You can find friends in unexpected places, but then, there are also enemies that lurk there. I just love to keep you guessing! Review, please, and there will be more!


	8. Unexpected Visit

**Darkness Within**

Note: I can't believe it's already the eighth chapter! It seems like just yesterday that I was searching for a good name for Fiacha, and now look where we are. Okay, anyway, chapter eight ahoy! R&R!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh, Taco Bell or anything else but the plot, Fiacha, and her nut-case of a brother.

**Yugiohfreak:** I'm sorry that you don't like Seto and Serenity as a couple… It's sorta like me with Mai and Joey. After this chap, I'll likely never mention them again, though, so don't give up on me!

**Kerochan606**: This chapter should clear up what Fiacha's feeling was about. Oh, and as for pairings, I wouldn't be trying to get them down just yet, as the winds of change are on the way…. But yes, at the current time it is SxS but I'm not a huge fan of TxY, she and Tristan are too cute a couple. The pairings of others besides Fiachaaren't so important, though, so I don't really keep track myself. Anyway, onward with the story!

Chapter Eight: Unexpected Visit

**Fiacha sighed and leaned back, growing restless. They'd been watching some pointless show for about three hours and Joey was snoring on her shoulder. He was pretty adorable when he was sleeping, at least until he started muttering about some type of giant pizza or something. That was just annoying.**

**And still somewhere in the back of her mind she had a feeling that something was about to happen; something bad. **

**Kaiba and Serenity were making out on her left and Tea and Yugi seemed to be having a speech contest on her right. She wanted to scream and kick someone but she didn't want to wake Joey up. Suddenly, she felt horridly close to a giddy little girl with a crush. But then, she sort of was, wasn't she? Oh, what would her brother think of her if he could see? **

_**Fiacha, sister, where are you?**_

**Fiacha flinched slightly and Joey fell onto the floor. "What happened?" he groaned, rubbing his head. **

"**Sorry, I moved and you sort of, fell."**

_**Dolan?**_

**She shivered as her bad feeling deepened, but felt determined to ignore it. **

_**I am here, little raven. I came to find my sister and be sure that she was alright.**_

_**Where are you, brother?**_

_**I've just gotten of the plane.**_

_**Alright, then here, let me show you how to get here.**_

**She sent him pictorial directions from her memory. He was here, in Domino? He would not approve of Joey… but they weren't official, right? Her face fell at that. Maybe he was just being nice…**

"**Is it time ta eat yet? I'm starved!"**

**Everyone laughed and Kaiba stood up. "I've got to go, sweetie," he said quietly to Serenity, walking out the door and into a limo.**

"**Well… we could go to McDonalds, if you want," Yugi said, brandishing a wallet.**

"**Okay!" And Joey flew out the door before anyone could say so much as "no thanks".**

**Sending her brother a mental memo of the position change, she followed the others at a brisk jog, failingly attempting to keep up with Joey, Tristan, and Duke, who was running from an excited mob of cheering girls.**

**Tea laughed at Yugi's fearful expression as all the girls whizzed by, and then harder when they passed Duke as well, who looked relieved but amazed. And she knew without looking who the new hottie in town was.**

"**Dolan, over here!" she called over the girls, pushing through the crowd to reach a startled brother. Duke was now fuming and ranting about tourists. **

"**Fiacha, I'm very happy to see you!"**

**Joey had stopped dead in his tracks and now looked ready to pound the tall, dark haired boy into a pulp. "As am I, brother." She winked at him as he tried to get through the mob. **

"**Interesting town, Domino," he muttered, shoving aside a particularly plump girl. "I'm amazed to see you in one," he paused, staring intently at Yugi and inclining his eyebrows. "piece."**

"**Oh, I've had… help," she said, grinning at Joey, who was still trying to get to them through the crowd. **

"**Ah, yes. I see that introductions are in order."**

"**Alright. Guys, this is my brother, Dolan. He's eighteen. And these are," she started at the right and made her way through the group. "Yugi, Tea, Serenity, Duke, Tristan and-"**

"**Joey Wheeluh," Joey said, finally having reached them. Dolan raised his eyebrow even further. **

"**It's wonderful to see that my little sister has made so many… friends already. I was very worried about her."**

**Yugi smiled as he always did and Duke glared at him for stealing all the attention. **

"**Um, you don't mind if he joins us, do you?"**

**They shook their heads and Joey suddenly recalled his quest for food and ran into the building.**

"**A bit touched in the head, that one," murmured Dolan.**

"**Oh, he's real sweet, when you get to know him." She knew that she was blushing and she knew that he had noticed it. **

"**You've changed, my sister. Whatever happened to 'Love is a waste of-'?"**

"**I never said that I was… that we were… oh, just shut up."**

"**Now the old custom was to give him a task to complete, but that might get awkward… I'll just have to see if I approve, then."**

"**Will you be quiet? He might hear you!"**

"**And I'll have seven tacos, fourteen orders a nachos, twelve burritos and… Oh, Fiacha, you want anything?"**

**Fiacha sighed and tried not to blush, failing miserably anyway. "Um… sure… a…" she glanced at the menu and picked the first thing she saw. "Steak quesadilla."**

"**What on earth is a-"**

"**Shut up, Dolan. Just sit down and explain to me in full what's going on." **

"**I think this news really ought to wait until a more private moment, Fiacha." **

"**No, tell me."**

"**I…"**

"**TELL ME YOU IDIOT!"**

"**Father is looking to make an alliance with the Ishtars."**

"**And…?"**

"**Well, as you know, I'm training to take his place, so he doesn't want me leaving the temple, ever, save this one time, nor does he want me to marry. So that leaves-"**

"**AN ARRANGED MARRIGE? ME?"**

**Everyone in the restaurant was giving her a wary glance, and some were even visibly running away. She ignored them and let it sink in. That meant… the not evil Marik. MARIK?**

"**You can't be serious! I… he… I… but… this is not funny, Dolan."**

"**No, it isn't, but neither you, nor I, has any power to fight his decision. Once he finds the Ishtar boy, he will bring it up. If he says yes… you're coming straight home."**

**Fiacha had been nearly unable to process that information a moment ago, but now it hit her hard. Her father had total control over her life, however, if she didn't complete her task immediately and free herself of all vows. Her father was the leader of the temple, so as long as she was bound to the pharaoh, she was bound to him. **

**Joey had finished his food and was now looking as his astonished friends in interest. "What happened?" he asked.**

**Fiacha opened her mouth to speak, but no sound came out. She pointed wildly at her brother and hoped that he would explain.**

"**My sister… is the victim of my father's latest scheme to raise his power. He wants her to marry Marik Ishtar."**

"**WHAT! THAT PSYCHO!"**

**Now the people who had stayed also got up to run far, far away. Fiacha swallowed and tried again to speak. "No, not the psycho. The half normal one. You know, with the down hair and the not sticking out veins and what not?"**

**Joey blinked. "But, your dad can't make you marry him, can he? I mean… dat hasn't happened in forever."**

"**Not so true," remarked Dolan, starting to list the most recent occasions of arranged marriage.**

"**Actually, Joey, unless I complete my given task, I must do whatever my father tells me to." She tried to remain calm, but was only one second away from strangling her brother and running far, far away. **

"**But you're only-" **

"**Doesn't matter," Dolan interrupted, clearly not approving of Joey at all. **

"**But-"**

"**No matter what you say, you can't change this."**

"**But-"**

"**Joey, don't," Fiacha whispered, on the verge of tears. It just couldn't be happening. She was going to wake up from a horrible nightmare any moment. **

"**Hold on, I think…" Dolan muttered, closing his eyes. "He's talking it over with his sister, and she's telling him that he should…he's talking to Odion… he's said… yes."**

"**YES!" burst Joey and Fiacha at the same time. Everyone else was looking at Dolan like he was insane (not really a far off assumption) and scooting away from him.**

"**Yes. Father says I should bring you back at once. I'm sorry, little sister. Take a moment to say your farewells, and then come outside. Take this bravely, Fiacha."**

**Fiacha stood, mouth gaping, for several seconds. "I… I can't believe this is happening, but I guess it is. I… I've only just met some of you today, but still it feels like losing a million friends. Maybe… maybe I can come and visit some time." She swallowed, trying not to look at Joey. This was so hard. "Um… I… well, I guess this is goodbye. I'll miss you all very much and… Joey, can I… talk to you for a minute, alone, please?"**

**Joey looked grief-stricken, but he nodded and followed her down a long hallway. The lighting hit his hair just right, and made him look more amazing than Fiacha would have though humanly possible. This was going to be difficult.**

"**How can you just smile and go along wit' dis, Fiacha?"**

"**I'm not smiling, Joey," she whispered grimly. "But I see no other option. The only way to get out of this would be to complete my task, and I know not how. Besides, I will not unleash that upon the world. It is not meant to be."**

"**What's not meant to be?"**

"**The pharaoh… should not have his memories back. It cannot end well for the human race." She grinned sadly. "What's the unhappiness of one mortal to the suffering of all humans?"**

"**If dat one girl is you, den I won't stand for dat kind of sacrifice."**

"**Joey… I told you, there is no option for me. It is the path that must be taken. In time, I will be only a memory to you, and you will marry a lucky woman and have children, and I will still be in Egypt, or wherever it is that Marik dwells at the time. This is the way that it should be… I saw it before my eyes as my brother spoke. This is the future, and I find it pointless to argue. And besides," she paused to fight back tears. "Your daughter is beautiful. I would not have you give up such a future to save a fool like me."**

"**What if I don' want a future like dat?"**

**She looked at the floor, tears shining in her violet eyes. "You will. When you meet her, you will."**

"**I don' want to meet her, then. I just want… I want you to stay."**

"**I can't."**

**Tears were rolling freely down her cheeks and she looked up into those deep, brown eyes for what was likely the last time. She smiled weakly and stood on her toes to kiss his cheek before fleeing out the door to her brother, ignoring the calls of her name by the only voice she wanted to hear.**

End note: sob It's dreadful! Oh, I can hardly stand to go on, but no worries, I will. Review, and chapter 9 will be here in a flash!


	9. Return to Home

**Darkness Within **

Note: grin R&R, please. I love this story! Sorry… on with it, then.

Chapter 9: Return to Home

**Fighting back the need to scream and run far away, Fiacha let Dolan steer her onto the plane and into a seat. In her shaking hand was a picture of Joey that she'd found in his house and taken along with her stuff. He would forget her, she knew, but that didn't mean that she had to forget him. **

"**Fiacha, please try to relax. I know that you are upset, but I have no doubt that you can be very happy with Marik."**

"**I don't- wanna-be-happy with Marik! I wanna be happy with Joey!"**

"**I've tried to be nice to you sister, but now I will speak my mind. You are acting like a worthless child with a crush, and I will not have that from my sister. Accept your duty to this family and THROW THAT PICTURE OUT!"**

**Shrinking back, she clutched the picture more tightly and looked out the window. There went Domino and all of her hopes of a happy ending to her sad tale.**

**POV JOEY:**

**She got on the plane and broke my heart in the same step. But I couldn't just stand there and let her go, not when she didn't want to. I should have told her so many times, and now it was too late. Unless I can still make it in time to do something. Unless Yuge agrees to help, since I know this has something to do with him. I just can't let her go on without knowing. I can't marry some other girl. I won't bend to the stupid "winds of fate" or whatever. I'm going after her, and no one can stop me. Uh… FIFTEEN DOLLARS? How rich do this people think I am? A plane ticket for fifteen dollars to Egypt? Crap. Where's Yuge?**

**BACK TO THE NARRATOR:**

**The skies of Egypt had never looked so bleak and cruel, and she had never wanted more to be back in the dark. Oh, why couldn't she have just figured out how to give the pharaoh back his stupid memory?**

"**We're here, sister. And Marik is waiting for you. He wants to explain his acceptance."**

"**Will you cut it out with the stupid visions? I don't want to hear about them anymore!"**

"**So you've had a premonition. And you aren't in Wheeler's future, are you? You see, that's the way it should be. Now go and find Marik while I get the luggage. Oh, and sister, PUT DOWN THAT STUPID PHOTO!"**

**Filled with too much sadness to handle, Fiacha walked slowly, head held high, to where Marik was waiting. She tried to control herself, but anger swelled inside her so quickly that she could not catch up to it. **

"**I cannot believe that you would do this to me," she whispered fiercely, not wanting to make a huge scene in the airport. **

"**Fiacha, let me-"**

"**I don't care what you have to say. I hate you, and I always will. The only reason I am cooperating is because of what I have foreseen, and because I know that it is the right thing to do, sacrificing myself for the good of others. The pharaoh's memories are dangerous, and therefore they will perish with me."**

"**You have to let me explain, Fiacha. You are under the impression that you play a very large part in the future. This is true, but you are not the one at risk here. It's deeper than just… this."**

"**I don't want to hear you silly excuses. You just want power."**

"**YOU THINK THAT I'M DOING THIS OUT OF SOME SICK PASSION FOR YOU! Don't you, Fiacha?" His yelling was scary, but that was nothing compared to the calm threat in his whisper.**

"**Well, I… This just isn't what I hoped for, is all. I lived a life of unhappiness before going to Domino, but it was there that I started to know what happiness was. I am not keen to return to a life of obedience."**

"**You said that you foresaw something, yes?"**

**She nodded.**

"**I did as well. It was not your father or my siblings that convinced me to say yes to this arrangement, it was what would have happened if I had said no."**

"**What would have happened? You would grow old alone?"**

"**No. Your father would think that this was the fault of your new friends in Domino, and he would start to lose his mind at the loss of this power that he thinks he can gain through this union. And he would have tried to reclaim power in any way possible. But in a twister mind, the only way to do that was get rid of the ones who had caused this. Joey Wheeler, Yugi Moto, Duke Devlin, Tristan Taylor and Tea Gardner would have been murdered. And then… I think you could see the reaction that you would have to losing the love of your life to an assassin, and losing all of your friends to the same hand. I think that this is the only way to prevent that."**

"**But… dead? All of them? Because of… me?"**

"**Actually, because of me, but I knew that you wouldn't see it that way. As for the pharaoh, the decision of whether or not to return his memory is yours alone to make."**

**Fiacha could not think of a good response, so she just looked sadly at her little crumpled photograph. Before she knew that she was crying, there was a tear on Joey's smiling face. Her tear. The last one she was going to let herself cry. **

"**I… I guess there really isn't any choice, then, is there?"**

"**I would assume not. Now, do you want to act like your being dutiful, or that we are actually… we really feel _that way _about each other. It's up to you, but I don't think grumbling about destiny and self-sacrifice will please your father very much."**

**She stared at him, completely stunned that he could speak so calmly about manners such as pretending to be in love with one person, when your heart belongs to some else entirely. It just wasn't right.**

"**I suppose… we can just be truthful. We're close enough to being friends, and this is an arrangement made by our families. That's all of it, save for why we really agreed to it. That's all anyone needs to know."**

**She knew that her voice was cold and empty, but she had no other way to keep from crying. Her life was beginning to seem to be only for keeping others safe. And that little girl she had seen… that she was so beautiful and happy… it was enough to make her stick to it. Such a person should be able to exist, and she was nothing to stand in the way. It was so logical, so clear. So why did it feel as she was ripping out her own heart?**

"**Daughter, I'm glad you have chosen to regain your honor in going through with this. You brought shame upon this family by leaving, but in showing that you can put your family, and the pharaoh, first, you will rid of us that curse of dishonor. You have made me proud. And you will be a beautiful bride."**

**They were trying on the ceremonial wedding garb that had been used in her family for nearly a thousand generations, and had found that it needed little adjustment. She took very much after her mother.**

**And indeed that girl in the mirror should have been happy, but there was a sullen darkness in her eyes that was hard to ignore. Her father saw it all right; he simply did not care. As long as she was being a good girl, the rest did not matter.**

**It was time to go, and she could scarcely breathe. She had to meet with Marik to decide an exact date and time for the wedding. Only, she would prefer that he just decide and drag her there when it was time, so she wouldn't have to dread what seemed to spell the end of any possible happiness for her life. **

"**I'm thinking we should get it over with as soon as possible, Fiacha. Like, two days from now, maybe?"**

**Two days? But… it was going to happen some time. It might as well be sooner rather than later. **

"**Of course."**

**Marik frowned at her, although she didn't know why, but he said nothing of it. "Alright, then. Now, about the food…"**

**After about an hour of agreeing with everything Marik said, she was at last able to return to her room and stare at the wall, contemplating her bleak future. No more laughing at Joey's jokes… no more anything related to happiness at all. And she'd only just found it, too. At least that made it less of a loss. **

**But what to do with her last two days of freedom? She could stare endlessly at the wall, which wasn't getting anymore interesting, or she could keep herself busy. **

**Sighing unhappily, she stood up and pulled out a piece of paper and her long unused drawing supplies. Maybe she would still remember how… As soon as her pencil hit the paper, she was wildly drawing without conscious thought as to the subject. An eyebrow here…no, hair would cover that… and that. Deep, puppy dog eyes… sweet natured smile… muscular arms… and… done! **

**And then she realized; she had just drawn Joey. She had meant to take her mind off of him, and now she had just created his likeness on paper. But what a beautiful likeness it was…**

**She couldn't take it. She just couldn't handle the pain. Maybe she was weak, maybe she was shameful… but anything was better than this. She had fallen in love, now she was positive of it, and she'd just walked away. She couldn't be the good girl. She never had been. She was going to run. **

**But she couldn't. If Joey was killed, she'd never forgive herself. At least he was alive and happy and going to marry some pretty, red haired woman with bright blue eyes. He deserved someone like that, not a cursed girl with dark hair, grey eyes and a link to the shadows that sought to destroy mankind. He was better off without her. She had to go through with the marriage. In the end, it would benefit the most people. **

**With a last fond glance at the sketch, she forced it into the secret hole in her room wall in which she kept her most secret possessions. Still in there was her diary from the old days. Picking it up, she glanced at a page and then chucked the whole thing into the fire. The past was in the past now, for good. **

**The next morning, she was feeling a little better. Now that she knew she was doing the right thing, it was easier to handle. She even got a little bit excited. Generally, a girl only gets to walk down the isle once, and it should be special. She gave herself a manicure and a facial, feeling a slight pang when she though about how Tea would probably enjoy it. Then she set to work on embroidering the last dress she had made herself, woven before her escape to Domino.**

**Knowing that she wasn't going to be so near her strict father any longer, she used her imagination. As always, a raven went on the sleeve, but the rest was pure imagination. The collar depicted vines crawling into the sea, bent upon their goal with no regards towards their personal health. Like she was trying to be. It was easier, she assumed, for the plants. After all, they didn't really think, did they? **

**And around the hem were broken hearts and little shadow swirls. It was pretty, and she hoped that the meaning wasn't too sad. It was just how she felt. **

"**Little raven, open the door for you favorite brother, will you?"**

"**Oh, Dolan, you know it isn't locked. We don't have locks."**

**He pushed the door and came in, sitting down softly beside his little sister. "You know that I didn't like the first impression that Wheeler made, yes?"**

"**I really don't-"**

"**Yes?"**

"**Yes, but-"**

"**But I can see that he really means something to you, and I have a feeling that even your decision to go through with this has something to do with him. So I just want to know, why is he so special?"**

"**Well… Joey is… he's just… He's always very optimistic, but when he believes in something, you'd best not try and stand in the way, or you'll get plowed down in no time. He just… I can't explain it, Dolan. Something about him just… just makes me happy whenever I'm near him."**

**Dolan nodded thoughtfully. "They say that you can't explain true love. Did you know that, little sister?"**

"**I… no."**

"**So tell me, what will become of him if you don't go through with this?"**

"**He… I… for one, he'll miss out on having the most beautiful little girl I've ever seen and two… he'll likely be killed by a rampaging father. Our rampaging father."**

"**Oh, my dear sister, you've finally grown up. I'm so proud of you. And listen… if you love something, let it go. If it comes back to you, it's meant to be, and if not, it was never yours to begin with. Understand?"**

"**Not really."**

"**If Wheeler loves you, he won't let you marry Marik. If he can, Fiacha, he will come. And that means that you can change his fate and yours. Just hope that he brings the pharaoh. When the time comes, I think you will know what to do. Think about it, hmm?"**

"**Alright. But…I thought you agreed with father."**

"**Not in a million years, sister. It was to teach you a lesson, only. But now you've learned well. Just listen to your heart."**

**She shook her head at him, but he was already gone. There was no one there to share her pain. She was alone in the dark once again.**

End note: YIKES! I CANNOT figure out where to go next! Any ideas you have will be appreciated, although I can't guarantee that I'll use them. The plot takes itself in the right direction, after all. Argh… my muse has abandoned me! (sobs histerically)


	10. Duty is to the Heart

**Darkness Within**

Note: It's a tragedy! Fiacha's getting married and Joey doesn't have the money for a plane ticket! Er… whoops! Just R&R, please! I'm very put down by the lack of reviews that I've been seeing lately, so please, please, please review this chapter. Pretty please with cherries and whip cream on top?

Chapter Ten: Duty is to the Heart

**Fiacha was drying very hard to accept her duties without complaint, but she was simply heartbroken. She had to admit that she'd hoped Joey would show up and save her, but it was her wedding day and still he was not there. **

"**It is time," Dolan whispered through a slit in the door before swinging it open to reveal the bride. **

**She no longer looked like a straggly rebel, but was combed and cleaned down to fit her father's wishes. And she was breathtaking.**

**Every strand of her hair caught the sun and glowed bright chestnut, and the dress's folds hit her in just the right spots to make her figure seem flawless. Only her eyes remained unchanged, though the women had tried. They'd lined them in kohl, but that merely added to her haunted, desolate expression. Then they'd tried to wash it off, making it even worse. Finally, they'd settled on lining her eyes in the black color, and hoping that her dress or her hair would be a focal point instead. Marik saw only those deep, dutiful, and yet broken eyes.**

**Joey's POV:**

**I can't believe that I don't have any money! How am I supposed to help Fiacha if I don't have any money? I have to at least tell her, but… I'm broke. And I can't find Yuge, and the lady won't give me a free ticket. It's over. **

**I refuse to fall in love with some other girl, though. I'm going to regret not having a job for the rest of my life. I miss her already.**

**A pretty, red haired girl is handing me a tissue now, which is very nice of her. But she still can't bring Fiacha back. **

"**What's wrong?"**

**I stare at her, trying to decide what to say. She's beautiful, but she's not my Fiacha. Then again, Fiacha isn't mine. I shouldn't talk like that. I open my mouth and the whole story comes pouring out along with the tears.**

**End Joey's POV.**

"**I can't," Fiacha mouthed frantically to Marik as the priest started talking. "I won't."**

**He showed no sign of comprehension, staring into space with a blank expression. She hoped that he was trying to decide how to fix this. **

**The priest droned on and Fiacha didn't pay a single once of attention. She didn't care if it was stupid and selfish; she was not going to get married, not this young and not to Marik. She could protect them from her father. She would keep a bow and a sword nearby at all times and she wouldn't let them get hurt.**

**Marik, meanwhile, was deep in thought about the woman he had come so easily to love. Much as he would have loved to tell her this, to persuade her not to be sad, that she was making the right choice, he knew in his heart that it was not so. Fiacha belonged with Joey… he could feel it. She was very devoted to him, and he had a sinking suspicion that he loved her just as much. Who was he to stand in the way of that? **

"**Do you, Marik Ishtar take Fiacha-"**

"**No. This is not right," he interrupted. "I think that we should try some sort of contract instead. That won't break any hearts."**

**Fiacha's father nodded thoughtfully. "Alright, but Fiacha, your place is still-"**

**But she didn't hear him. She had already run back to grab her things and leave. She was free, and she was going to have to hurry before Joey fell in love with the red headed woman. If that happened, then she had nothing left. Nothing at all. **

**Her head started hurting halfway through the trip, and this had never exactly been a good sign in her life. The man next to her was going on about his wonderful wife, which was making Fiacha very skittish. Could he tell that she was wearing a wedding dress? What did people think of a girl just sitting around in one of those? She sighed and scooted back into her chair. She was just being a pessimist, she knew, but that was how she had always been. **

**Finally, the stupid plane landed. Fiacha silently vowed to never get on one of those things again; the experiences she had already had were plenty. The airport was noisy and crowded, but that didn't stop her from spotting Joey on a nearby bench. There he was, talking to his future wife. **

**She dropped her suitcase and stood there, transfixed by the horrible sight in front of her very eyes. She was too late. He'd already met her. But she couldn't just turn around and hop on another plane. For one, she'd already told herself that she never would, and she also had to keep her friends safe. **

**Hearing the sound of someone dropping their luggage, Joey looked up. Standing on the platform was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. Her hair looked as if it had been fixed up for a special occasion and her skin was the strangest shade of off white. She wasn't even trying to pick up the suitcase, but was instead staring blankly in his direction as if she couldn't believe her eyes. Slowly she picked the bag up and gently smoothed down her dress, glancing once more at him with piercing violet eyes. But he could care less about such a beauty, less even than the one sitting beside him. There was only one girl in his life, and that was Fiacha. He'd lost her, but he had no intention of moving on. **

**He was staring straight at her, but didn't seem to know who she was. Could her dress and make up be that complete? Did she no longer look like herself? There was only one way to find out, but she was so scared to take action. **

**_I didn't come this far just to give up, _she reasoned, walking towards him. _I just have to meet this woman for myself, is all. Then I'll be okay. _**

**She knew that she was lying to herself, but it couldn't hurt to try. **

"**Are you alright now, then?"**

**Joey didn't answer. That girl was coming towards him now, and something in that determined, yet cautious step set him off. But it couldn't be her. Could it? She swiped a strand of hair angrily from her face and he knew. That was Fiacha, all right. He couldn't move.**

"**Joey…" she whispered, smiling solemnly at him. **

"**I thought that you had ta… ta stay in Egypt. I was comin to get ya… but I didn't have enough money for a ticket. Sorry bout dat."**

"**Oh, you idiot," she said with a smile. "Why on earth would a girl like me need to be rescued? I'm fine. Now, are you going to introduce us?"**

**The redhead smiled and stood up. "I'm afraid that he couldn't introduce me to you if he tried. But you simply must be Fiacha. I'm so glad to see that this romance has a decent ending… or a good beginning, anyway."**

"**What?"**

"**Your boyfriend… just spent the last hour telling me about what was going on. I had half a mind to lend him the money myself, but I was certain that you didn't need to be saved. After all, it sounds to me like you're very independent."**

**Fiacha gawked. They weren't in love… she'd just been comforting him because he was sad. Then… somehow, the future that she'd foreseen was changed. How wonderful. **

"**Oh, you have no idea how happy I am to see you Joey!" she threw herself into his arms and sobbed. "I was so sure that I could get over this… that it was better for you to be without me… but I just couldn't do it. There was no way I could see myself without you in my life."**

**_Tell her, you idiot, _A small voice in Joey's mind whispered. "I could never… never be happy without you, Fiacha. I… I… I should have told ya so many times… I love you, Fiacha."**

End note: MWAHAHAHAHAHA! I refuse to update until I get at least three reviews out of this chapter! Just kidding, of course. This is not the last chapter of Fiacha's story, so have no fear. Just review, peoples, and I'll be seeing you again really soon!


	11. Secrets of the Past

**Darkness Within**

Note: (counting new reviews) 1… 2… 3… YAY! Three new reviews… here's the next chapter, as I promised. You're in for quite a shock! R&R!

Chapter 11:Secrets of the Past

**Fiacha nearly fainted. "W-what d-did y-you j-just s-say?"**

**This was not exactly the reaction that Joey would have hoped for. "Eh… I said… dat… I… love you, Fiacha."**

**She blinked at him, feeling like she was going to explode. He loved her? Really, truly loved her?**

"**Oh… Joey… I… I'm not sure… what to say… This has never happened to me before. I… I guess… I… Oh… I'm not really sure how long, but I know it now for sure; I'm in love with you."**

**Joey blushed and hugged her tightly. "Er… Joey… you're… squashing… me!" She mumbled. **

"**Sorry, but I though I'd lost you!"**

"**Never."**

"**You said dat I was gonna marry some other girl… I don't know about that… but I do know that I love you, Fiacha. Will you… be my girlfriend?"**

"**Yeah… but maybe we should try a first date… you know, just to be normal."**

"**Wanna see a movie?"**

"**Sure!"**

**Fiacha felt very melty inside, like an ice-cream cone left out in the sun, but she didn't mind. Sunlight was a lot better than being left alone in the dark.**

**And so, with nearly an entire airport watching them (decent PDA had been going one, after all, why not watch?) they walked out the doors more whole than when they had entered. **

**In the theater, they watched a sci-fi mystery flick, but Fiacha kept looking at Joey's side profile instead of the screen. Knowing that he loved her made it so much better to look at than a dumb movie. Besides, he was really, really cute. **

"**Did ya like da movie, Fiacha?"**

"**Yeah sure."**

"**You wanna see something really special?"**

**Wondering what on earth he was talking about, she nodded and then gasped slightly as he grabbed her hand and pulled her down the street. His hand was so warm. She blushed and stumbled a little. **

"**Right… over… here." He panted, turning another corner. In front of them was a clear, blue lake. **

**Two swans floated gracefully on the surface, making little ripples in the otherwise steady surface. It was the quietest, most peaceful place that Fiacha had ever seen. She felt more at ease than she ever had before in her life of work and duty. **

"**It's beautiful."**

"**Not as beautiful as you."**

"**I'm not beautiful, Joey. I'm pale and thin and… and my eyes are _violet _for goodness sakes! I'm not nearly as pretty as the other girls." She sighed and turned to look into those deep, brown, puppy-dog eyes. "Why me? Over all the other girls that you could choose?"**

"**Because… I don't know… You're just… You're not like other girls… other people, even. You never once made fun of me… or… or called me stupid or any of dat. It does get tiring, after all. And besides… you _are _prettier than any girl I've ever seen. You're perfect just the way you are."**

**She blushed at the stupidity of her question… things like that were best left unsaid. How embarrassing. "Sorry… I just… sorry."**

"**It's okay."**

**Both of them were a bit uncomfortable, and therefore several minutes of silence followed, until the sun was setting and the temperature was dropping.**

"**Oh no, dat movie I rented is due back today! I gotta return it!"**

**Giggling, Fiacha ran after him, figuring that she would come along for the time being. After all, hotels could get pretty expensive. Realising that she had _giggled_, she put a hand over her mouth in amazement. How much she had changed since she had met Joey was unbelievable. There was hardly a shred of darkness left within her soul to dampen the moment, and she felt generally happy. At least, she thought the dark within her was gone, but something stopped her the second that it crossed her mind. A girl couldn't change who she really was. **

**Later that night, as she stared at the stars from a second story hotel room, Fiacha closed her eyes and meditated, as she had not done in so long. She needed answers from within her soul.**

**What she found there disturbed her. Inside the serenity from earlier was a deeper, more powerful darkness than before. **

_**It feeds from your love, little raven. **_

_**Who's there?**_

_**I'll give you one guess.**_

_**YOU.**_

_**Of course it's me. I am you, after all. **_

_**No, you are the darkness I banished before leaving the temple. You can't be back.**_

_**Back? My darling, foolish child, I never left. **_

_**I banished you.**_

**_Aww, you thought that could stop me? I am the only true darkness princess… you are simply the result of an unhappy experiment. I never should have asked to be reborn… never should have begged the shadows to let me fulfill the prophecy. That is how I ended up with you. And that fool brother of yours thought he could save you… thought that, by letting the shadows' power completely take me, he could make you real. But you're still just my little shadow of light, just the unhappy result of one magic spell too many. I will claim this body, and my destiny, girl. Believe it. And I will destroy Wheeler when I do._**

_**That won't happen. You're the shadow… the one who isn't real. **_

_**HA! I am the true daughter of the dark prophecy, you fool of a girl. There isn't room for you in this story.**_

_**SHUT UP! I am real.**_

**_For now you are, yes… but that doesn't mean you should exist, and it certainly doesn't make you the heir to _my _throne. _**

_**What am I but human?**_

_**You, my dear shadow, are a spirit, a drifting soul. I told you this before. You have pushed it away out of fear, haven't you? **_

**She snapped awake, cold sweat rolling down her face. That terrible woman again… that horrible _thing _that dwelled inside her soul. What she had said was almost the truth, but not completely. **

**Technically, yes, she was not really the daughter of the dark prophecy. That girl had died many centuries ago, shortly after the pharaoh. She had been an immortal sorceress, but a powerful wizard had tried to do away with her so that she couldn't hurt the pharaoh when he returned. Before her death, Fiaralie had used a spell meant to ensure that she was reborn when the time was right, but there had been an error. Instead of being reborn, she was locked inside the future, inside the soul of a girl who was placed there for the purpose of fulfilling the spell. She, Fiacha, was that girl. **

**When she had awoken from her slumber trapped inside the innocent soul of a baby girl, Fiaralie had been outraged. But she was sure that she could take control of the girl and banish the light shadow of her image. It was Dolan that she had not counted on. He had seen the truth of what his sister was the moment he saw her and promised himself to protect her. **

**Fiacha had grown up with the dark voice of the shadow princess whispering in her ear and at one point, Fiaralie almost succeeded in her goal. But at the last moment, Fiacha had uttered the words of an ancient spell as a last resort, hoping to save herself. What she got was the disappearance of Fiaralie but the remainder of all her dark powers. And so Dolan told her that she would have to be the dark princess now, told her that the fight was over… that she was no longer just the vessel of a dark soul. Until just then, she had believed him. But now, seeing what still lurked inside her soul, she knew that Fiaralie was very much alive… and that Fiacha herself was still the soul that should never have been.**

**She had led herself to believe that all of what had happened was a nightmare, not real, and she had let it rest, unrecalled, in her memory. For all those years, she'd thought herself to be mostly normal, but still she was just a pawn in an ancient spell. **

**Her cell phone rang, startling her from her thoughts. She scrambled to answer it, tripping on the balcony and falling off. **

**A piercing scream emitted from her throat and she found herself hovering in the air, surrounded by a dark purple light. "Not this again," she whispered, willing herself back to the balcony. **

"**Why now?" she asked the bright, starry sky. "Why dig up the past when I was almost happy?"**

_**Because it is not your happiness to be had.**_

"**No," she whispered, letting a tear fall from her eyes. "It can't be real. After all these years… you cannot be here still."**

_**I told you, without me, there is no you. Without my magic, you would not exist. **_

**It was true, of course. She, Fiacha, the girlfriend of Joey Wheeler, was really little more than a creation of magic. She was just a spell. Now the old questions came back to her: Could magic sustain itself? Could she ever be independent of the sorceress who created her? Could she rightfully exist in this world? What on earth was she really? **

**The phone rang again and she picked it up with a shaking hand. "H-hello?"**

"**Fiacha, it's Joey. I just wanted to make sure you got there okay."**

"**Yes. I'm… I'm perfectly alright, Joey."**

"**Good. Wouldn't want my girl in trouble."**

"**Of course not." **

**What would he think if he knew the truth? Would he love her then? Could he love the girl who never should have been, whose very blood flowed with magic? **

End note: Bet that I caught you off guard with that one! Tell me what you think about this revelation about Fiacha's dark past in your reviews, as well as asking for clarification if anything was a bit confusing. Thanks!


	12. Seeing the Reason

**Darkness Within**

Note: 21 reviews! I'm so happy! Sorry 4 the long wait… Writer's block! Here ya go, Chapter 12! R&R

Chapter Twelve: Seeing the Reason

**Fiacha woke the next morning with a pressure in her chest that could mean only one thing. It was really happening again; Fiaralie was back, and she was not going to rest until she destroyed the pharaoh. The only reason that Fiacha had ever taken up that quest was because she felt as though he was too blame for all that was wrong in her life. Maybe, in a way, he was. If he wasn't here, then she would be a normal girl… she would have been so much more than she was now. She would have been a sweet, bright eyed child who brought happiness to the temple, and the girl who set free the pharaoh's memories. But with Fiaralie's soul resting inside of her, she was neither person. She was just… there. **

**With a sigh, she dressed and glanced with caution at a nearby box. The necklace her brother had given her rested inside of it, because lately, it had been hurting her. She now realized that this was because dark powers were overwhelming her soul. What could she do?**

**Frowning slightly, she picked it up and put it on, cringing from the pain but hoping that Fiaralie could feel it as well. The more pain that evil woman felt, the better.**

_**That's no way to treat me, Fiacha. I'm practically your mother. **_

_**You are not my mother!**_

_**You're right; no person that I created would be such a terrible weakling. **_

**Choosing not to respond, Fiacha checked her messages and then, seeing that she didn't have any, headed to the library for some silence so that she could think.**

**Now that Fiaralie was back, things were different. She was a danger to herself, to Yugi, and even to Joey, though she doubted that even Fiaralie could force her to hurt someone she cared so much about. **

_**I shall give to you this vision, foolish Fiacha, and that is the last thing that you will see with your own two eyes, for from then on, this truce ends. I will give you my deepest secret, and in that way we will be bound forever. You won't escape me again.**_

**Fiacha did not even have time to protest before the vision was upon her, taking her into another life, so long ago. **

_**He smiled and my heart was ready to melt, but it was not from the scorching sun above. I was in love and no one was going to tell me anything different. **_

_**Those eyes… so deep… so understanding. Those eyes alone could peer right into my soul and then save it from its dark prison. **_

**_He was the pharaoh… and I… I was nothing more than a sorceress girl… not yet fully powerful… not yet anything more than a child. He did not know that I, the one who granted the spells needed right alongside of my master, loved him, but there it was, inside that soul, where he should be able to see._**

_**I managed to speak to him, that day.**_

"_**Pharaoh… My master sends a message," I whispered. How terrible it was that I had to relay such horrible news to my beloved. How cruel a twist of fate that it would be me to say this to him. **_

"**_What is it, Kirra?"_**

"_**He wishes to say… that he has had a premonition. A premonition of his own death… and it is to come soon."**_

"_**My only sorcerer… dead? This is not the news that a woman should carry? Why does he not come himself?"**_

_**I sorrowed at having to explain such a thing. "He wanted… to spend his last moments casting a spell to protect those he loves. When I return… he will be no longer with us."**_

"_**Who is to cast the spells this kingdom needs now?" he demanded harshly.**_

"_**Please, Pharaoh… I-I can do it," I whispered, hoping that he would take me in his arms and tell me that I was too precious for such a demanding job. **_

"_**YOU? You are just a child. An apprentice."**_

**_Taken aback with this reaction, I stumbled on the step and fell, scraping my hands and my cheek. "I- I'm sorry… I slipped. But I am no child… I've nearly completed my training. He said I was ready."_**

"_**You will never be ready for such a job, Kirra. Your job is to help the one in charge, and later to marry. Not to lead."**_

"_**Why can I not lead?"**_

"_**Because you are too young, and you are a girl. It would be frowned upon… called a scandal. I will not allow it."**_

"_**B-but… I…"**_

"_**DO NOT ARGUE WITH ME!"**_

_**I stumbled again and this time did not turn around again to look at him. How could he say such things to me? I was more powerful than he would ever be. He would suffer for the pain he gave me. How could I ever have loved such a man? I would remedy it, by seeing his end at my own hands. No one would ever know that I had once cared for him… Not even him.**_

**Shocked by the feeling of being both herself and not herself at the same time, Fiacha took a deep, gasping breath. At least the vision was over, but one question loomed still in her mind: Who was Kirra? **

_**I was Kirra… once. But no more. Kirra was a weak child who loved a pharaoh. I am beyond such an emotion. **_

_**Then you were human once. You were not always this thing that you pretend to be. You can love… and still you do.**_

_**I feel no such emotion.**_

_**You are in love with… my brother. **_

_**Of course not. That is foolish.**_

_**You forget that when you try to control me, I see your thoughts as you see mine. It is all there… how you pretend to be angry that he saved me, but in truth you are in awe.**_

_**Silence, fool. Do not speak of things you cannot understand.**_

_**I understand plenty fine. **_

_**I SAID SILENCE.**_

**Gripping her forehead, Fiacha stumbled out of the building and into an empty alley. She knew that she was losing control… Slipping… Falling… Into… Darkness.**

"**No… STOP IT!"  
**

_**Let's find the pharaoh, shall we?**_

**Without her ordering it, her legs carried her to the game shop, where innocent little Yugi was wiping the counter. She knew what was going to happen. It had to stop.**

**Shaking with sweat, she kept her hand from going forward. She would not grab the puzzle. **

_**I WANT MY REVENGE ON THE PHARAOH!**_

_**I WANT MY LIFE BACK!**_

_**Back? You never had it.**_

"**Oh, hi Fiacha," Yugi said, looking weirded out to find her behind him, seeming to be fighting her own arm.**

"**Hello," she muttered, feeling faint and not caring what Yugi thought. She had to fight it… Had to focus… couldn't get distract-**

"**Fiacha!" Joey called.**

_**How's that for a distraction? **_

"**Hi, Joey."**

"**You don't look too good… Are ya sick?"**

**Sighing, Fiacha shook her head, losing focus as she did so. As the three of them blinked at her hand, now firm on the puzzle, there were several moments of silence before…**

"**What's goin on, Fiacha? You promised not to hurt Yuge!"**

"**Er… It… it really isn't my… fault. But… she isn't after… Yugi. It's-"**

"**It's the pharaoh I want, you fools!"**

**Shocked, Fiacha realized that the voice had come from her own mouth, but it very much was not her own. It was Fiaralie… Kirra. **

"**She… I… Can't explain… Have to concentrate."**

"**Dat's it! I really like you, Fiacha, but if you're gonna hurt Yuge, den I'm not gonna stand by and watch!"**

"**Wouldn't expect you to, Joey…" she trailed, closing her eyes. "Pharaoh… I think we stand but one chance of defeating Fiaralie. I was warned against it, but… I think I know how to return your memories. But… you must trust me."**

**Yugi nodded and the next moment, I was facing Yami. After all those years, Kirra was at last near enough to execute her revenge upon the pharaoh. But first… she had to go through me. **


	13. The Whole Picture

**Darkness Within**

Note: Okay… here goes nothing… chapter 13. Please review!

Chapter Thirteen: The Whole Picture

**Closing her eyes, Fiacha took the puzzle in her palms and envisioned her temple… her life before all of this, all that she had learned of the pharaoh. She knew it wasn't going to work… she couldn't be that special. **

"**Fiacha, what's going on," the pharaoh asked.**

**She opened her eyes and found herself floating in dark nothingness. She did not feel the need to scream; she'd spent most of her life in darkness. **

"**I don't have the slightest idea. But… Fiaralie is not here, so it can't be all bad. Hey… where are Yugi and Joey?"**

"**I don't know. This is… strange."**

**Lifting her eyes to his, she at last managed to meet his gaze, something she'd always been afraid of. "Fiaralie… I guess I need to explain about her."**

**The pharaoh sat down and looked expectantly at her, making her blush. "It all began in ancient Egypt… as I'm sure you know…" she began.**

"_**Pharaoh… why are you sending me away? I've done nothing wrong… I… Please. If not for your kingdom's protection… then for me."**_

"_**I've let you stay too long, Kirra. I can't make excuses anymore. All of them want you gone. To refuse would be to say that I was… that we…"**_

"_**Are we not? I… Oh, please, pharaoh, I haven't done anything to deserve this. It isn't my fault that I feel this way! Don't send me out there all alone!"**_

"_**You will never be alone, Kirra. In my heart… I am with you always."**_

"_**Then stop being a coward and come with me… or don't send me away. I've never been anywhere else."**_

"_**Just go."**_

"_**But-"**_

"_**GO!"**_

"**Why can I not recall any of this?"**

**Fiacha shook her head. "Why can I?" But she was pretty sure that she knew now. **

"**You said that you could help me remember… but I don't."**

**She shook her head again and smiled. "Even Dolan misread the prophecy. Not me… but someone that I am connected with by both shared destiny and shared pain, and I don't mean Fiaralie… not really. I mean who she once was. You see… I think that she was… reluctant… to do anything to hurt you before, and so she tried to get rid of that part of herself, of Kirra. That's why she changed her name. And her hair."**

"**I'm afraid that I don't understand."**

"**No… but you will. Kirra… don't worry now… Come and tell him what you must say… regardless of what might happen to me."**

**The spirit-girl nodded and turned to the pharaoh, who still could not see her. _You know what must come next. _**

_**At least you asked first. **_

_**Thank you, Fiacha. I won't forget this.**_

"**Pharaoh, I've waited so very long to see you again," Kirra whispered, gently touching his face with one tanned hand. "Too long."**

"**I… I still don't remember you."**

"**Of course not. You never wanted to. You said… you told me that you wished you had never met me. I knew that you were angry, but that dark side of me… all she ever wanted was revenge. She hated you even before you broke my heart… but until then, I wouldn't let her hurt you. The only thing I was going to let her do… was erase your memories of me. I wanted you to be happy, Pharaoh. More than anything."**

**He stared blankly at her, sorrowed by her words. **

"**Only, after you didn't know me… I didn't see much point in going on. I was not a little girl anymore, not in my heart. I knew there would be no other for me. But still I had the feeling that if I would keep anything in my mind, it would be the way to give you back your memories, in case it was ever needed. And now that I am not the only thing lost to you, it is." She smiled and whispered in his ear; "We are free," and then kissed him on the cheek. Unable to keep herself there without the magic that she had been preserving for so long, Kirra vanished into the past, and Fiacha collapsed back into the real world along with the pharaoh. **

"**Fiacha… eh, other guy, are you okay? Hello?"**

"**Yugi?" the pharaoh asked, staring in amazement at the boy sitting across from him. How could they both be solid? **

"**I don't know who you are," Joey said. "But I wanna know what you did to Fiacha!"**

"**I didn't do anything, Joey. Is she breathing?"**

"**How am I supposed to know?"**

"**Check for a pulse!" Yugi practically screamed. **

**Joey blinked at him and the pharaoh grabbed her wrist instead. "I'm not letting anything like this happen again… not when I can stop it," he muttered, half lost in his new memories. There wasn't a pulse. **

"**She's not breathing," he said calmly as Joey nearly fainted and Yugi just looked frantic. "Come on…" **

**He had let something like this happen before. When Kirra had really become Fiaralie. She had stopped breathing, though no one had ever found out why, and he hadn't done anything, afraid that his people would call it a kiss instead of saving a life. When the girl had opened her eyes to see that someone other than him had saved her, she had just stared coldly at him and walked out. That was not happening this time. **

**Without another thought, he put his lips over hers and gave her his breath to save her life. She looked so much like Kirra… it was almost as if she was her. **

**Fiacha sputtered and choked, looking terrified to find an unfamiliar face nearby. "What's going on?" she asked. "And why do you two look the same?"**

**Joey stopped freaking out to hug her tight, but that only scared her more. "Who are you people?"**

"**That's not funny, Fiacha."**

**Her eyes went dark and she frowned. "I'm sorry, Joey," she said in a voice that was not her own. "I warned her not to give me too much time… but she didn't listen to me. I think that somehow, she had to give up her own past to return his. I think that was the catch. She was warned."**

"**What are you talking about? First you act like you don't know me and now you're going all weird on me. What's wrong with you?"**

"**This isn't Fiacha, Joey," the pharaoh declared. "This is Kirra."**

"**Kirra? What are you talking about? Dat's Fiacha!"**

"**No, Joey, I am not. But Fiacha does not know who she is or anything else for that matter. I can think of only one thing that could help. But first… all of you must leave, all but Joey and I."**

**Yugi was more than happy to leave, but the pharaoh looked sadly into Kirra's eyes. "I'll never see you again, will I?"**

"**In my heart… I am with you always."**

"**But I-"**

"**This is not our time. To tear these two apart for something that died thousands of years ago is foolish. Now go, as I did so long ago. Leave me here to do the right thing."**

"**I'm lost," Joey said as the pharaoh left. **

"**I would not expect you to understand. But your heart is pure, and that is what Fiacha needs most to overcome the darkness in her soul. If it was unleashed… if someone hurt her badly enough… I fear for the world itself. Darkness can be overcome only by the light and-" Seeing that she'd lost Joey, she stopped. "She needs you now, Joey, more than ever. She thinks that her trials before, with Fiaralie and Marik were tough, but that is nothing compared to waging a war on destiny."**

"**Huh?"**

"**Joey… fate says… that Fiacha is to die this day. Her mission is complete. There was to be no future from here."**

End note: THE END! Just kidding, R&R and soon we shall see if fate was right!


	14. If Love Could Beat the Odds

**Darkness Within**

Note: Sorry that its taken me so long to get this up here! I hope you like this chapter! Review please… Now, where did we leave off… Oh, yes… fate says she is to die… BTW, in this chapter, anything in regular font is what's going on in the world, and the _italics_ are Fiacha's thoughts and stuff. Just wanted to clear that up!

Chapter Fourteen: If Love Could Beat the Odds

"**No, you're wrong!" Joey yelled. "She can't die!"**

**Kirra shook her head. "You mean she should not die. But should and will are two very different things. But I've intruded long enough. This is my fault, mostly… she channeled so much energy into helping me… I should've fought back… I don't know what she has left to live off of. I'm going to leave her now, and hopefully I can remain for a while to give you guidance. So much energy…"**

"**I still don't understand… but I do know dat you and dat other guy are, or were, in love… And I know dat I've let Fiacha down far too many times already… You go wit him and I'll help Fiacha."**

"**Are you sure?"**

**He nodded and watched her closely although he needn't have, to notice the change. The instant that Kirra left Fiacha's body, it fell slack into his arms as if its inhabitant had already admitted defeat. And who could miss the glowing white figure that hovered sadly in the air. **

"**I know that the saying says… If you love something, let it go… But Joey, don't you dare let that girl go," she said in a ghostly voice that screamed out of the haunts that lived within Kirra's soul. **

**He nodded again and pulled Fiacha closer, as if it could save her just to be near to him. "Please don't leave me, Fiacha," he whispered. **

**She tensed just a little and seemed to draw herself in closer to him. He didn't know what to do to help her, but he had to try something soon… she was so cold.**

_**It was like floating in the ocean… only it wasn't that warm, or deep, and instead of worrying if she could breathe at all, she wondered whether or not she would ever breathe again. She could hear Joey's voice calling her… but she didn't have the energy to swim, or float, or just go to where he was. Of course she'd heard the warnings… that giving back the pharaoh's memories was bad for him and the world and blah blah blah… but she hadn't realized that her life was on the line. And she'd only just begun to live. **_

"_**Fiacha, please, please, give me another chance," Joey's ghostly, blurry voice called.**_

_**She wasn't mad… she wanted to see him… to tell him how much she loved him… but she wasn't sure that she could anymore. It might already be out of her hands… she might be dead. **_

"_**Joey… I just want to tell you… Let you know… But you can't hear me, can you?"**_

_**It was no use. She couldn't even hear her own voice… Joey surely couldn't hear it. Why was it so bright and glowing around her…? It was like Joey's aura was wrapped around her to make her feel safe and calm.**_

"_**Don't waste your energy, don't waste your time. I see now… What my vision meant. It didn't mean that you didn't love me… It meant that it didn't matter. There is nothing more for me… Ever."**_

_**But still he was calling her. And she knew that she wasn't breathing, somehow. She could feel her chest's stillness… and she knew it was too late. She was gone… she was going. **_

"**Please… I can't lose you," he whispered, realizing that she wasn't breathing at all, where before there had been an occasional burst of air entering or leaving her lungs. "You're giving up," he said as he felt her relax again. "You aren't supposed to give up."**

_**But it's pointless to fight… it's over. Why don't you see that? **_

**Suddenly, Joey realized that he needed to give Fiacha CPR. "Duh," he told himself lightly, pulling Fiacha's lips to his own… man he wished she'd be conscious for once when he was kissing her. "As soon as you wake up, Fiacha," he told her "I'm going to kiss you for real. I promise."**

**_Everything was fading away, and she'd almost accepted it… and then… someone was forcing her to breathe again… forcing her not to give up just yet. She knew it was Joey. He wouldn't let her give up… not now and not ever. And she knew that she had to get back to him… somehow. Oh… he was kissing her._**

**Her eyes blinked open slowly and then shut again. "C'mon, Fiacha. You know I'm not going to have any other ideas any time soon. Dis is our only chance. C'mon… breathe."**

_**He was telling her to breathe… And she did… she couldn't seem to recall much of anything at the moment, but she knew that she could trust Joey Wheeler. That was one thing she could never, ever forget. And if she made it through this… wild horses were not going to pry her from his arms. **_

**She coughed and opened her eyes again, and he could see that they were shiny, as if from a fever. "Joey…" she said with a smile. **

**He smiled and hugged her really tight. "Promise me something?"**

**She still looked dazed, but she nodded anyway and rested her head on his shoulder. "Anything."**

"**No more sacrificing ourselves for anything, okay? One of these days… we might not make it through."**

"**Oh, Joey… I don't know what you're talking about. I'm sorry… but everything is so unclear. It's like a part of my mind has died… like someone wiped it clean in places but they were chased off too soon to finish. I… I can hardly remember anything."**

**End note: Sorry, I know that it's kind of short, but I do need to sleep at some point! Review, please, and hopefully I can get 15, which is likely going to be the last chapter, up in the next few days! **


	15. Kissing Away the Tears

**Darkness Within**

Note: Well, here it is, chapter 15. I hope u like it! Review, please!

Chapter Fifteen: Kissing Away the Tears

"**What do ya mean ya can't remember anything?"**

"**I mean… everything seems… distant. I know you, and I know when, where, and how we met, but before that… everything is a blur. And some of what comes in between, too."**

"**I don' understand… How can you not remember so much?"**

"**_I think… that was the price for her life, Joey,"_ a haunting voice, the voice of the departing spirit of Kirra, whispered. _"You cannot have everything. She can't recall anything about the pharaoh, her past in Egypt, or the supernatural. Only the normal things have been left behind. She can start over, Joey. She will be alright."_**

"**But… dat isn't fair! She never asked for anything! It was a selfless act!"**

"_**No… it is not fair… but, Joey, there is a price to so many actions… I can't begin to tell you the horrors that the future holds for the two of you… just promise me that you will never let go."**_

"**Of course not," he said.**

"_**Then you will endure. Goodbye, Joey."**_

"**Joey? Hello, earth to Joey Wheeler!"**

"**Sorry about dat, Fiacha."**

"**Well… thank you, I think… Whatever happened, I know that I owe you my life."**

"**Maybe. Let's just go home, alright?"**

"**Where is home, anyway. I don't live here, in Domino, do I?"**

"**Eh… you can live wit me for now, until we come up wit something better. Dat okay?"**

**She smiled and nodded, trying to sort through her few memories to find who she was. All that she knew was that she loved Joey, and that they had been through a lot together since her coming to Domino. But why she had come, and where she had been before, that was all a mystery. Who was she, really?**

**That night, she and Joey sat on the porch, in the calming moonlight. **

**"I... I'm really sorry dat you... well you can't..."**

**"Don't worry about it, Joey... It doesn't matter. I... well... we have each other, right?"**

**"Always."**

**"Good."**

**For a few seconds, Fiacha caught just a blur of something... a time long past by the standards of who she was now... when she had traveled somewhere dark and evil to save Joey... who had gone there to save her. It seemed that all was not quiet in her life, even now. If she spent the rest of her days haunted by half memories, it would be very painful indeed. **

**"Fiacha?"**

**"Yeah?"**

**She looked over at Joey, who was very close to her face. Without thinking, she let his lips meet her own and for the time that she was in his embrace, the past didn't matter. She saw only the future... years spent with Joey, her Joey. Getting her driver's license, getting a job... her first anniversary with a boy. Nothing could possibly go wrong. So why was she crying?**

**"What's wrong?"**

**"I... I don't know."**

**He sighed and pulled her closer, as if the circle of his arms could protect her from all the sadness in the world. "It's gonna be okay, Fiacha. Don't worry... I'll always be here for ya."**

**"How can you know that?"**

**"Well... I don't... but how can anything ever take me away from you? I care about you too much."**

**"I just... I'm not sure that... Never mind."**

**This time, she started the kiss.**

End note: That's all, folks. I hope you liked it! Review, review, review!


End file.
